La Mariposa Rota y El lobo Feroz
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Star III Butterfly asciende al muy codiciado Trono de Mewnie, una nación muy prospera, pacífica y segura, pero en realidad se trata de una dictadura militar muy fortalecida donde el ciudadano común tiene miedo de las Reinas… Star al saber que será reina, recluta la ayuda de un muy eficaz pero inescrupuloso mercenario. Star deberá saber moverse en el ajedrez mas peligroso del mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces… ¿soy libre? — pregunto el mercenario Marco, aun apresado con cadenas a la pared.

—Lo eres… al menos en teoría— respondió la princesa Star.

Star dio un chasquido con sus dedos… una acción sutil, pero que por algún motivo molestaba seriamente a Marco, tal vez porque ese chasquido simbolizaba el poder de la realeza.

El chasquido fue más que suficientemente fuerte para que los guardias que se encontrasen afuera escuchasen. Los soldados en armaduras ni se atrevieron a mirar a Star —Tal vez por temor a ofenderla—, uno de ellos saco de su cinturón unas llaves que estaban al lado de su espada enfundada. Lo más rápido posible, liberaron a Marco.

Este con sus propias manos sobo sus muñecas pues el metal era incomodo, oxidado y frio… y por supuesto, llevaba al menos tres días con ellas… tres días sin comer, el agua se la daban por la boca como una madre gorrión a sus pichones. Lo único que reconfortaba a Marco era saber que él no era especial.

Así trataban a todos los prisioneros de la mazmorra.

Marco se levantó con una mirada nada agradable hacia la princesa quien en contraposición al estado de ánimo del excarcelado tenía en su pulcro rostro una sonrisa sagaz de gato y a su vez una gran aura de prepotencia.

Los guardias salieron dejando solos a los dos en la mazmorra…rodeados de cientos de otros prisioneros cuyos crímenes iban de robar jamón por el hambre hasta violadores que había matado a pequeñas niñas de seis… meses…

Los guardias solo seguían las instrucciones que minutos atrás les había dado la princesa misma.

No es como si no temiesen dejar a la princesa del reino con un muy —muy— peligroso prisionero. Pero le tenían más miedo a desobedecer a la princesa. Ya que hasta los nobles de más alta jerarquía y los campesinos más inútiles e incultos que pusieses encontrar… todos sabia lo mismo…

Mewnie era un reino prospero, económicamente poderoso, pacífico y muy bueno para vivir… pero era de las más drásticas **dictaduras militares** que el mundo conocido nunca jamás ha visto… no era nuevo, no vino una reina recién ascendida que estableció decretos duros…

Es solamente que siempre ha sido así… desde antes de los primeros documentos históricos hasta fechas que vienen de tiempos tan incivilizados que las cosas se sabían cómo "Mi padre me dijo que su padre le dijo…".

Siempre ha sido así, reinas justas… reinas duras.

Pero todo… todo eso…

**No iba a cambiar**, ni con la actual reina… ni con la futura reina.

—Seré franca— Star se aclaró la garganta, pero en esas dos miserables palabras dio a entender: _Seré franca porque no creo que seas alguien que entienda mucho del arte de hablar con la boca y mucho menos que entendieses la retórica_ —, necesito de tus servicios…

—No se ofenda, pero no sé si usted sea mi tipo… — respondió Marco aparentando ser tan arrogante como el monarca que tenía en frente, Star le dio una sonrisa coqueta —, pero… es usted hermosa princesa… veré que puedo hacer… no podre destacarme del todo, pero como decía un amigo… "en la escasez, cualquier agujero es trinchera…"

Star puso su mano sobre su boca para aguantar tanto las risas como las lágrimas su otra mano estaba sobre su vientre. Su risa si bien era fuerte no era lo suficiente para interrumpir a Marco.

—Aquí mis tarifas… como es usted una bien amable princesa le daré descuento real — se aclaró la garganta y puso ambas manos en su espalda baja con el torso erguido —. Diez monedas de oro por una noche completa, desde que el sol se oculta hasta que salga… habrá tarifas especiales, he aquí las más comunes: veinte monedas de cobre por venirme en su vientre…

La risa de Star se volvía mas fuerte…

—Cincuenta monedas de níquel por un anal… usualmente cobro cien, pero la realeza tiene derecho a mitad de precio…

Mas fuerte aun la risa…

—Si quiere que yo use mi lengua en usted será una moneda de oro si es en sus senos… tendré que trabajar mucho ya que como puedo ver el pedófilo de tres celdas a la izquierda tiene senos más grandes que usted… si quiere que le yo lama su real vagina serán cinco monedas… cinco por el riesgo a cualquier enfermedad que pueda tener… he escuchado que el sitio más mortal del mundo es la vagina de una Butterfly…

Star se limpió las lágrimas soltando sus últimas risas… el juego había terminado… para Marco…

—Y si usted…

Star estaba muy cerca de Marco, muy cerca. Uso su mano para tocar el muslo derecho de Marco, el desgastado pantalón de cuero de Marco ensucio su fina mano blanca.

Marco se rio…

—Pero…— Marco se acercó al oído de la princesa creyendo que ella le seguía el juego. Una lástima que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el reino de Mewnie si no tendría tanto miedo como los guardias, los reos, los nobles, y toda maldita persona, animal y ser viviente en Mewnie. Marco no podía ver a los otros reos ya que todas las celdas eran obscuras… si no hubiera vistió a esos fortachones, con cicatrices quemaduras y músculos tan duros como una piedra… temblar más que una niña recién violada —, si no confía en mi habilidad… puedo darle una muestra aquí mismo de mi talento…

Marco intento cometer el peor error de su vida al intentar tomar una de las nalgas de la reina.

Pero sintió una mano en lo que genéticamente lo hacía un hombre.

Y aunque por los ´rimeros tres segundos fue excitante cuando sintió un metal frio y filosos en toda la base ya no era tan divertido.

—¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad? — Marco comenzó a temblar… —. ¿sabes? Usualmente ya te habría quitado tus pelotas y tus manos… para que cuando me yo me valla de aquí cada prisionero y guardia en esta mazmorra te quiera convertir en su putita tu no puedas luchar para defenderte…

Ahora era Star quien le hablaba a Marco al oído…

—¿Te imaginas…? — Star soltó una pequeña risita —, como después el medico a cargo te hará una operación que dará una vagina en el lugar donde estaba tu pene… hay cien guardias y más seiscientos prisioneros… jamás volverás a dormir… ellos siempre vendrán… durante el día… durante la noche…

Marco palideció… su piel morena era más pálida que la de Star. Cada vez temblaba más y más…

Marco se ahogó con su saliva cuando sintió un pinchazo que entraba en su piel. Sintió como en su muslo corría un pequeño rastro de sangre.

—Apuesto a que has tenido una vida dura…— Star no dejo de decir las cosas con un tono arrogante y pomposo...—, ¿qué pensabas en tu cabeza? Si es que un hombre como tu pudiese pensar con la vista más allá de la medida de su pene erecto claro esta… Pensabas… linda princesa apuesto a que su almeja es tibia y húmeda… la golpeare… la violare… la matare…. La tomare de rehén y pedirá un cofre lleno de diamantes para regresarla sano y salvo… ¿no es así?

Marco comenzó a botar pequeñas lagrimas imperceptibles… baba salía de boca y mucosa de su nariz.

Marco no había llorado desde que era un mocoso que no podía hablar… ya que había palizas para quien llorase…

—Pero…— Star fue deslizando el cuchillo hasta sacarlo de sus pantalones… —, por ahora lo permitiré… pero dejando en claro que no volverás a dirigirte a mí de esa manera… si quieres hacerlo con todo el puto mundo adelante… si quieres hacerlo con la gorda prostituta de tu madre… si quieres hacerlo con el borracho y pervertido de tu padre… adelante… hazlo con quien quieras…

Star puso ambas manos en su espalda… y se acercó al oído de marco quien con sus manos temblorosas tomo su entrepierna. Aun con que Star no seguía sosteniendo a su "amigo", este tembló al solo el acercamiento de la chica…

—Pero si me vuelves hablar así… me vas a lamer los pies, la vagina y el ano solo para que tenga misericordia contigo… porque si crees que dejarte aquí castrado con todos los violadores abusivos... ah, y los reos claros, si crees que ese puede ser el peor castigo que puedes imaginarte… imagina el peor castigo que puedo imaginarme yo para ti— Star dio un respiro y volvió inflar su pecho… —. Vámonos…

Star salió de la celda…

No tuvo que decirle a Marco que debía apurarse… era obvio que él ya lo entendió…

Marco sabía que era solo una forma de hablar… el jamás vería séquiese la vagina de la princesa Star Butterfly sin antes perder su verga en el proceso…

Marco salió de la celda… solo para ver que no había guardias… ni un solo guardaespaldas de una princesa de dieciséis años en una cárcel llena de violadores. Lo que su pudo ver es Star avanzando es uno de los pasillos con su vestido purpura.

Ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y le dijo que lo siguiese. Avanzo por el pasillo. Todos los reos estaban asustados, ninguno siquiera se atrevió a ver a la princesa ni a el mismo… y probablemente ninguno miraría hacia ninguna parte hasta estar completamente seguros de que la princesa no solo se hubiera ida de la mazmorra… si no que estuviese como mínimo a un kilómetro de los límites territoriales de la colina donde estaba esa mazmorra.

Cuando llego a la reja que marcaba el límite de esa sección, el guardia no miro Star ni lo miro a el mismo…

Marco siguió su camino detrás de la princesa…

Ambos llegaros hasta la sala principal… donde estaba el castellano de la mazmorra. Este tenía la cabeza agachada sin ver a Star directamente.

—Gracias milord— le hablo Star al castellano, quien sin motivo alguno tembló al saber que la princesa le hablaba a el —, ya he terminado por ahora… hágame un favor, borre todo registro de… mi acompañante y de su estadía aquí... si alguien pregunta que paso con el… cosa que dudo mucho, "no estuvo aquí quien sea de que me esta hablando", "no vi nada", "no se nada", "No sé de qué está hablando por favor vallase", ¿está claro milord?

—Si mi princesa…— Fue todo lo que dijo…

—Marco vámonos…

Marco si bien ya no estaba asustado estaba curioso por cómo eran todos en este reino y su realeza…

Marco la siguió, una vez afuera del castillo vio a los guardias en las torres, almenas y cortinas, ni uno solo miro a la princesa ni a él.

Es más… pareciera que quieran evitar mirarla a toda costa. Hasta los mozos que aguardaban los caballos…

Un par de dos caballos, uno blanco como las nubes y el otro negro como el carbón, eran enormes sementales del reino de Ponyhead, Marco los conocía, todo el mundo sabe que un semental de Ponyhead es probablemente el mejor caballo del mundo, es muy fácil de domar, muy disciplinado para la batalla, rápido y fuerte, comen menos que una tortuga y beben menos agua que un camello, se puede cabalgar en el tres días y cuatro noches sin descanso alguno y el jinete se cansara antes que el caballo, pero como eran de perfectos la raza tiene un problema… que las yeguas son bastante reacias a ser montadas así que la población de la especie es muy escasa lo que hace que un semental tenga el precio de un pequeño país.

Tampoco ayuda que el reino Ponyhead sea muy cerrado con todos los demás reinos.

El comercio es muy limitado por las fronteras y puertos navales debido a la familia real, que se aíslan del mundo.

Había que tener dinero en montañas y que no te importe pagar mucho para tener un semental Ponyhead. Y no había uno… había dos…

Star se subió al caballo blanco…

—¿Nos vamos? — Star tomo sus riendas, pero avanzo hasta que marco monto el otro caballo. Marco ya estaba listo, pero no quería irse sin sus cosas…

—Mis cosas… aun no me las…

Star le señalo a Marco que en las monturas del caballo estaban sus cosas… que no eran ropas ni nada de valor… si no su arakh, su espada, su florete… todas sus armas y más en general… no es que tuviera muchas monedas… las suficientes para comer, beber y lo más importante… para putas.

Sin decir mucho, Star ya le mostro a Marco su poder. Su **poder político**, libero a un prisionero peligroso fácilmente y sin preguntas, y sin problema alguno, su **poder social**, ya fuera miedo o respeto no importaba, lo mostraba fácilmente, con guardias o prisioneros, si se lo gano por mérito propio o solo por ser una princesa era lo de menos, y su **poder económico**, dos caballos que eran más valiosos que el propio peso del caballo en oro.

No sabía nada de la realeza de Mewnie, o de Mewnie en general. Pero sí que se consideraba astuto, pues era lo único que tenía para sobrevivir en el mundo, y sabia cuando había que tener cuidado y cuando podía estar tranquilo.

Y todos sus sentidos e instintos desde su perspicacia y hasta su lujuria le decían que tenía que tener cuidado.

Marco sin una sonrisa, sino una cara de resignación, se subió al caballo.

—¿Adónde vamos…? — Marco miro a Star con una mirada que no se la darías a un amigo… bien, pues para Marco Star no lo era, no hacía falta decir que el sentimiento era mutuo —, Princesa.

—A Mewnie— Star no perdió su sonrisa coqueta —Mercenario…

Star avanzo en su caballo. Marco hizo lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.2**

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto todo fue tranquilo.

Los rumores eran ciertos. Mewnie era un reino tranquilo.

—¿Te gusta el caballo? — dijo Star.

Pregunto la princesa, a Marco le extraño pues esta no había dicho nada durante el trayecto, pasaron por dos pueblos y una aldea, se detuvieron a comer en uno, por lo menos él lo hizo.

Se comió dos pollos enteros, un hígado asado, dos jarras de vino, una cerveza… y un pequeño vaso de agua. Agua fue lo único que la princesa metió a su boca, miro a marco con una sonrisa toda la comida, la comida, fue incomoda, la mesera ni los vio ni ella ni nadie, ni siquiera cuando abrió la puerta… aunque tampoco hablaron, en la posada solo se escuchaba los sonidos de los cubiertos, muy deprisa, muchos de ellos tendrían dolores en el estómago por comer tan rápido, otros quedarían con hambre porque querían pedir otra ración y otros simplemente no llegaron a pedir más que un trago… todos querían lo mismo hasta los dueños y los mesoneros.

Ninguno quería estar allí en ese momento.

Marco lo ignoro todo pues tenía hambre… si bien su miedo a la princesa se desvaneció, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso.

Terminaron y se fueron, la dueña dijo que todo era cortesía, pero Star soltó unas monedas de oro… toda la comida no costaba más de cincuenta monedas de níquel…

La economía de Mewnie era muy buena. Probablemente la más próspera del mundo.

—Sí, me gusta el caballo— respondió este —, ¿tengo que devolverlo?

—No, es tuyo.

Marco se sorprendió bastante.

—Este es un-

—Un semental Ponyhead… lo elegí para ti.

Marco se le había formado una duda desde hace mucho tiempo… y al fin había reunido información suficiente para conjeturar una pregunta.

—Te hare una pregunta…— Marco la miro.

—¿Si? Adelante— Por mucho cuidado que Marco tuviese que tener, a este le molestaba que la chica hablara como: "adelante, te permito bajo mi voluntad hacer una pregunta". La afirmación que dijo la chica la consideraba innecesaria, pues Marco haría la pregunta de todas formas, y ahora al hacerla seria como que obedecido la voluntad de la princesa.

Su garganta estaba apretada de molestia no podría tragarse su orgullo, se lo tendría que meter por el recto.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en mí? — su respuesta que bien fue rápida fue una risilla. Pero esto no era una respuesta.

—No tengo ningún interés en ti— Esta era la verdadera respuesta.

—¿Entonces porque me liberaste? — Pregunta rápida de Marco.

Star medito un poco.

—Creo que no elegí bien mis palabras… no es que no tenga interés en tu persona… pero mi mayor interés está en tus habilidades…

Marco no hizo otra pregunta pues estaba pensando en lo que dijo. Pero finalmente volvió a analizar la situación.

—¿Mis habilidades? ¿Sabes a lo que me dedico? ¿Verdad?

—Si lo sé, pero temo no saber mucho de ti mismo… no más allá de lo obvio.

—¿Y qué es lo obvio?

—Solo se me tu nombre porque me lo dijiste, pero no se tu apellido.

Marco se rio.

—No tienes que avergonzarte por no saberlo… no tengo apellido.

—Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que solo será Marco.

A Star no le pareció extraño que alguien no tuviese apellido pues muchos plebeyos huérfanos no tenían. De hecho, en Mewnie hay más personas sin apellidos que con ellos.

—Y yo debo referirme a… ti o usted… ¿cómo?

Marco ya de por si no era para nada formal, podía llegar a serlo, pero solo si era estrictamente necesario. Y en su vida… solo lo ha sida una vez… cuando se reunió con un emperador que quería a su hermano mayor muerto... bueno, no es una historia relevante ni algo que a nadie le interesaría escuchar… ¿Verdad?

—Sabes… Princesa está bien.

—bien princesa… ya que no está interesado en mi persona si no lo que mi persona puede hacer… no será necesario indagar mi vida… ¿sabe qué? — Marco detuvo su caballo —, yo también seré franco…

Marco vio a los ojos a la princesa, quien también detuvo el caballo. Sin venir a cuento a la situación actual, a Star le pareció extraño que Marco se mostrase rápido en evitar hablar sobre su vida, ya que Star no había insistido tanto en ello, solo era una anécdota contada rápidamente.

_Que ocultara, _pensó Star.

—¿Que quiere de mí? Sé que ya me lo dijo, pero específicamente que es lo quiere… que es lo quieres que haga… ya dejaste bien en claro que no buscas un amante…— Star se rio discretamente —, ¿quiere que mate a alguien? ¿quiere que viole a alguien? ¿quiere que amenace? ¿secuestre? ¿extorsione? ¿coja…?

—¿Coger y violar no son lo mismo? — Interrumpió la princesa.

—No, no lo es, en una cosa lloras porque pare y en la otra llora para siga… hay una gran diferencia.

—Oh… ruego que me disculpe Ser Marco, pero el sexo no un asunto importante para mí.

_No soy Ser,_ pensó este.

—Todo en la vida de cualquiera se basa en el sexo, el sexo es la vida misma… ¿acaso eres virgen? — pregunto Marco con osadía.

—… no— respondió igualmente la princesa —, no lo soy.

—Bien— contesto Marco con indiferencia —, pero volviendo al punto…

Star no dijo nada en absoluto…

Miro a los lados, ella sabía dónde estaba pues había salido a trote cientos de veces por casi todo el reino.

Ella sabía que había un arroyo cercano, sin decirle nada a Marco, galopó con su caballo hacia el arroyo. Marco la siguió… sin el mismo saber porque… oh sí, es que marco no era tonto… sabía que los recursos que tiene no llegaría muy lejos, además de que no conocía el reino.

Star acerco a un árbol bajo, desmonto y en las aún más bajas ramas del árbol ato al caballo y se dirigió al arroyo. Marco imito las acciones de su compañera de viaje.

Star se paró tan cerca de la orilla que cualquier brisa, tan ligera como podía ser, podría empujarla y darle una zambullida indeseada a la princesa. Pero no lo hizo, Star se quedó allí parada miro su reflejo en el calmado cauce, cerro sus ojos, escucho al viento, al cauce que se fragmentaba con las piedras grandes, olio el pasto y las flores cercanas.

El arroyo de Echo se llamaba el lugar, ya que la zona eran las tierras de la Casa Echo.

Abrió los ojos para ver el rio de aguas limpias pero su atención se distrajo al ver una que impacto contra el rio, pero esa piedra no se hundió, si no que reboto cinco veces en el grueso del cauce antes de finalmente desaparecer, dejando vibraciones como la única prueba de lo que fue su existencia.

Volteo a ver a Marco, quien tenía otra piedra lisa en la mano, listo para lanzarla contra la corriente.

—¿Cómo sabes de mí, princesa? — pregunto Marco —, nunca he estado en Mewnie hasta hace dos meses… y no creo que hayas salido nunca de este reino.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por como estabas en esa prisión… jamás podrías haber actuado tan tranquila en una prisión de yo que se… Pikehard, por ejemplo.

—Oh, ¿eres de Pikehard? — La princesa pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

—No, solo estuve allí hace dos años… creo que me buscan por cierto…

Star volvió a ver el rio. Marco iba a lanzar la piedra… pero decidió soltarla al suelo en su lugar.

Se paró justo al lado de la princesa. No dijo nada, sintió que era el turno de Star de hablar.

—Hace una semana…— la princesa comenzó a hablar, Marco la miro —, falleció la única persona en la que he confiado…

"Lamento escuchar eso" pensó Marco. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta… ya que en realidad no le importaba un demonio. No departo simpatía en Marco, pero si curiosidad.

—¿Quien?

—… Mi maestro…

—Esos sujetos sabios con túnicas que les enseñan a leer y todas esas cosas a la realeza ¿No? — Marco no tenía tacto, si lo tuviese sabría que a la princesa le dolería la sola mención tan vulgarmente que hacia su acompañante en referencia a su ser querido fallecido.

—Si… ese mismo.

—Y que tengo que ver yo… en todo eso.

—¿Sabes cuantas hermanas tengo Marco?

—No…— _Ni me importa,_ pensó.

—Sabes cuantos tíos y primos tengo…

—No… y sin ofender… pero no hagas un juego de hacer preguntas porque la gran mayoría de las respuestas serán probablemente la misma.

—Antes de morir… — Star se aclaró la garganta —, una de nuestras últimas conversaciones fue que donde me dejaba su muerte en todo esto… me dijo que necesitaba aliados…

Star miro a Marco… a los ojos. Marco no había notado que sus ojos son más azules que el lapislázuli y más brillantes que las esmeraldas. Se abofeteo mentalmente ya que esos pensamientos eran estúpidos e incensarios actualmente.

—Yo le respondí "no tengo aliados", los amigos que tengo no son mis amigos verdaderos, mis vasallos tienen lealtad dudosa… no sé cómo eran las cosas en la tierra de dónde vienes Marco… pero aquí ser noble es más peligroso que ser un simple campesino. La única preocupación de los campesinos son las plagas que azotan las cosechas… la preocupación de los nobles… es que tus hermanos, tíos, primos… y a veces hasta padres quieran matarte para quedarse el dinero familiar… no es solo conmigo… es cualquier noble por pequeño o poco relevante que sea…

Marco la miro confundida…

—Princesa…

—Él me dijo… — Star no dudo en interrumpir a Marco —, "no necesitas aliados, solo uno, el mejor que este mundo te puede ofrecer esta en una taberna en Karhas…"

Marco se sintió un poco nervioso, pues hace días cumplió su trabajo en una taberna en la ciudad de Karhas.

Star rio por la cara que hizo Marco.

—Esto es Mewnie Marco, nos costó mucho dinero intentar localizarte, una vez que el señor regente de la ciudad fue asesinado misteriosamente desapareciste sin rastro, nuestros espías te siguieron, pero dijeron que eras el hombre más rápido que nunca han visto…

Marco sabía que no era tan rápido, pero si sabía moverse en un callejón de ciudad de uno en uno, pues ese ambiente lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Pero… al final te atrapamos… pensé que una vez te capturaran te enviarían a la fosa local y yo partiría allá inmediatamente…

Tanto Star como Marco saben cómo termino todo después…

—Pero no esperaba que mataras a treinta soldados de Mewnie tu solo en un minuto y medio… los soldados… los que escaparon dijeron era un demonio con una daga curva. Cada estocada la esquivo, las lanzas no le dieron, las ballestas no le acertaron y venció a seis de ellos desarmados pues su daga quedo incrustada en el estómago de un soldado y después no la pudo sacar.

_El desgraciado era obeso,_ pensó Marco.

—El señor local quería ejecutarte, pero yo le ordene que te enviaran a la mazmorra más cercana que hubiera.

—Supongo que debo decir gracias…

—Es innecesario.

—Bien, porque no iba a hacerlo.

—Mi maestro me dijo… "es el mejor del mundo, por dinero, hará una guerra sin pensarlo dos veces… necesitas a alguien así, pero cuidado, es arrogante, déjale en claro desde el primer momento al perro quien manda y después dale un hueso".

Marco estaba molesto, pues no le gustase que hablaran del como si fuera el peón de alguien más que pueden mover cuando quieran. Pero… algo le decía que le convenía estar con esa mujer… por lo menos ahora…

¿Fue su instinto de las calles, de luchador, de asesino y guerrero? No lo sabe… pero tenía curiosidad, pues no liberas a alguien de una cárcel para solo charlar… para eso le pagas a una puta, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Marco… te contrato para que seas mi protector… ayúdame…

Hubo un momento de calma, en el que le mundo pareciera que dejo de girar, Star miro Marco noblemente por primera vez desde que se conocieron…

Hasta que marco comenzó a reírse… tan fuertemente que los reinos lejanos podían escucharlo.

—¿Dije algo tan gracioso?

—¡Quieres que sea tu nodriza! — Marco continúo riéndose —, ¿Quieres que revise si hay monstruos bajo tu cama?

_No siempre están bajo la cama,_ pensó Star.

—Lord Glossaryck…— Dijo Star.

Como si fuera una palabra mágica… marco paro de reírse y su mirada se volvió seria…

—Lord Glossaryck…— Marco se rio por un instante… —, ese viejo… ese viejo…

—¿Te violo? — contesto Star.

Marco miro a Star violentamente. De hecho, fue tal el impacto de la pregunta que Marco olvidándose de los antecedentes de su encuentro primerizo con Star… la golpeo.

Pero Star no cayo, solo escupió la sangre y lo miro con una sonrisa, sus dientes tenían sangre…

—Mira perra… no me importa un culo quien eres… me importa si tu padre es el rey del puto mundo o si tu madre es una diosa misma… te voy a-

—¡A mí también! — Le grito Star sin perder la sonrisa.

Marco retrocedió un poco ya que la princesa lo asusto un poco.

—¡Muchas veces! — Star seguía riendo… y temblando, su parada parecía ser de locura total.

—¡Mi padre también! ¡Mis tíos! ¡Mis primos! ¡Mis guardaespaldas!

Se acercó a Marco hasta estar a la distancia del grosor de una telaraña de nariz con nariz.

Y de pronto… Star lo beso. Traspasando sangre y saliva a su boca… Marco nunca había rechazado el beso de una mejor… pero nunca se había asqueado tanto de un beso. La empujo, pero no lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza como alejar a la princesa.

—¡Y el viejo! — Sangre y saliva de perro rabioso salían de la boca no solo de Star sino también de Marco… pero este había quedado embobado por el beso y a la actuación de la hace un momento aristocrática princesa.

—¡Medio reino ha estado dentro de Star Butterfly! — Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se rieron, su risa de locura y delirio total se escuchó hectáreas a la redoma. — Y el viejo quería… quería…— la risa no la dejaba hablar —, ¡Quería que Lord Steven Karhas se convirtiese en mi nuevo tutor! ¡Y lo dijo tan tranquilo y vivaz frente a toda la corte y familia real durante la cena!

Marco de pronto sintió el delirio más grande que su cabeza nunca jamás había sentido…

—Tu… fuiste tu… la que me contrato…

—Sigo siendo una princesa Marco…— Star se limpió las últimas lágrimas de risa que brotaban de sus cuencas —, la princesa de una nación rica… oro tengo en montañas… contrate a mil espías… solo para seguirte la pista… y uno de ellos te encontró por fin libre y sin trabajo… tuve que matar a muchos otros clientes… te buscan como las palomas buscan el pan… escuche de ti… el demonio de la oz… uno de los asesinos más letales del mundo, nunca falla y nunc es atrapado… y, sobre todo.

Star se acercó a Marco coquetamente y redo su cuello con su brazo… Star se acercó a su oído… Marco por primera vez desde que recuerda… estaba asustado… tembló al sentir a la princesa cerca de él.

—Hace lo que sea sin preguntas… sin moral, ni honor, ni piedad— Marco sintió a la princesa morder su oreja—, ha matado a mil hombres… ha violado a mil mujeres… a despellejado a niños…

Marco supo al instante que estaba mintiendo… pues eso solo era sabido por un reducido número de personas en todo el mundo… no era famoso… pues por lógica si un mercenario es famoso es que no hace bien su trabajo. El número de personas que sabían de su existencia era muy pequeño… y el número de personas que lo concina… era aún más…

No temía andar por las calles de ninguna ciudad pues nadie sabía quién era, lo que no mentía era por el trabajo… pues casi siempre estaba ocupado con un nuevo trabajo… ya le parecía extraño el no recibir ningún encargo tan pronto terminase un trabajo pues es lo que pasa cuando te vuelves bueno… y Marco no era bueno… era probablemente el mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes de mí? — Star meneaba su cadera de un lado otro pegada a Marco.

—El viejo… — Marco frunció el ceño por su mención… —, una vez que el… terminaba… le gustaba hablar… y no me dejaba ir… una vez cuando estuvo ebrio él dijo que la ciudadela fue entregado un niño problemático, el más problemático que nunca recibió… pues había recibido a muchos niños huérfanos… ese niño era llorón, gritón, pelaba con los otros todos los días… y siempre ganaba… pero el niño no solo era fuerte si no el mejor también en su casa, aprendió a leer y escribir muy joven, no uno si no varios idiomas… el mejor niño…

Marco apretó los dientes y comenzó a temblar de rabia.

—Que era el niño…— Star se acercó a su oído, bajo una de sus manos por la espalda de Marco, hasta llegar a su trasero —, el niño con el mejor culo de la historia…

Marco comenzó a brotar pequeñas burbujas de rabia de su boca. Su cara de piel tostada estaba de un tono fuego rojo muy notable. Casi tan rojo como las cuencas de los ojos de Star.

—Tan suave, tan apretado, el niño no crecía allá abajo como los demás… — Star mordía el cuello de Marco—. Él no se estiraba y todo seguía muy apretado… no solo allá abajo… — Star afianzo su agarre sobre la nalga de Marco.

—Trajo a muchos de sus amigos y colegas… para que aprobasen lo que el mismo afirmaba… y todos lo aprobaron… ¿Los recuerdas? Recuerdas como golpeaban tu pequeño colon una y otra vez… cuando un terminaba no sentías que la pasta tan caliente como el oro fundido se salía poco a poco… pero entonces le tocaba al siguiente y al siguiente… y al siguiente…

Marco miro a Star a punto de matar a la princesa…

—Que… es… ¿¡lo que Quieres!?

—Ayúdame a gobernar… a matarlos… a vengar nuestros cuerpos…— Star se alejó y toma una de las callosas manos de Marco— Mi madre morirá en una semana… después yo seré reina… y tu serás mi sombra… la sombra que los matarás a todos…

Marco se calmó un poco pues recordaba las lecciones que le daban una y otra vez en… bueno, no es importante…

Solo importaba la lección… sin emociones fuertes más allá de amigables a la hora de aceptar un contrato…

—¿Que gano yo con todo esto? ¿Con protegerte mientras gobiernas?

—Tu peso en oro… multiplicado por cien— Star con su pulgar jugo con la palma de Marco —Todas las mujeres que quieres… todos los castillos que quieras para mear y cagar en medio de los salones y si quieres… y el mejor hueso de todos…

—… ¿Cuál? — Pregunto con duda.

Guio la mano de Marco hacia su seno.

—A mi… me harás tuya cuando quieras… no me importa… yo ya no puedo sentir nada allí abajo…

—Pero nunca fui violada por atrás… soy tuya ahí si lo quieres… entonces mercenario… ¿Aceptas?…

—[0]—

**Solo un pequeño experimento para explorar tanto en el fandom como el género… por cierto… **

**Si esperabas ****lemon**** o lo esperas futuramente… sigue esperando toda la vida porque aquí no habrá… esto será más política que más nada. Un saludo a todos. Por cierto, unas dudas de este universo… **

—**Star será la protagonista principal.**

—**Marco tendrá muy poca aparición pues será la "sombra" de Star, ni su consejero ni esposo ni amante ni nada por el estilo.**

—**No hay magia. **

—**Es un mundo medieval más realista.**

—**Es como una versión barata de Canción de fuego y hielo. Aunque la seria también influye.**

—**Mucha terminología medieval y formas de gobierno medieval.**

—**Muchos de los personajes de la serie aparecerán, pero con otros roles y personalidades.**

—**Este es un mundo cruel, negro y gris oscuro. Imagínate a cualquier personaje… y hay una historia allí.**

**Y por último y más importante… es solo un prototipo de fic, no sé cómo salga esto sinceramente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A diferencia de lo que popularmente se cree… Mewni es una nación que lleva miles de años de existencia… su política siempre ha sido igual, muchas veces sus reinas han gobernado iguales que las anteriores y las siguientes… diferenciándose solo por méritos propios o su propio nombre. Mewni no había luchado en una guerra extranjera por cientos de años… al menos no una guerra propia.

Mewni no es un reino militar, es verdad en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero tanto su gobierno como su gente no se concentran en el arte de la guerra.

Si no en el arte del comercio.

Pero en si… no había restricción alguna en el comercio. Gran parte del dinero de las arcas reales de Mewni viene de los impuestos cobrados por la esclavitud —Hombres que lucharon en el bando perdedor de alguna guerra en el extranjero—, y la mano de obra forzada —Criminales que había en Mewni—. Ya sea que querías una mujer esclava para satisfacer tus deseos… ya sea que querías una niña esclava para satisfacer tus deseos… ¡ya sea que quieras un niño recién nacido para satisfacer tus deseos…!

Buscando todo eso un largo tiempo no estarías…

En lo que respectaba lo económico el ciudadano común promedio vivía bien, no saben leer, escribir, de gramática o cultura, pero comían bien por lo menos, había buen nivel de poder adquisitivo, … había pobreza y delincuencia como el cualquier sitio claro esta… pero aquí eso era muy sutil… muy sutil… pero no inexistente…

No mandes a tu hija de cinco años a comprar manzanas sola… es una **sociedad matriarcal**… pero cualquiera que tenga algo húmedo entre las piernas seguirá en peligro potencia.

Eso era el aspecto económico…

Pero el aspecto político era algo un poco más complicado.

Si bien el reino está divido administrativamente en diferentes partes, existía tanto el ejército real como los soldados que prestaban servicio a los señores de esas tierras. El ejército real era muy organizado, preparado y abastecido, tanto de indumentaria como de armas. Había suficientes caballos para los oficiales y jinetes experimentados. Había más que suficientes flechas preparadas, un arquero podría disparar proyectiles durante días seguidos y aun así no quedarse desprovisto. El acero de Mewni no era el mejor… la tierra es mayormente húmeda, perfecta para la siembra y el cultivo… pero el acero y cualquier metal no noble que sea extraído se oxidara con bastante rapidez…

Pero en las zonas de Mewni que no había humedad… es decir… en las minas de oro, plata, estaño, cobre, níquel, carbón, obsidiana, diamantes, zafiros y esmeraldas… todo le daba a Mewni mucho poder adquisitivo. Así que podían comprar acero de buena calidad proveniente de naciones extranjeras. Sus espadas eran afiladas, sus lanzas igual, sus alabardas, hachas, mazas y dagas eran buenas, un soldado raso tenía un gran arsenal de donde elegir su arma.

Había pocos señores que estuviesen en problemas económicos… y si los tenían era porque había demasiados hijos y no había suficiente herencia para repartir a su muerte.

Si un señor no tenía minas, tenia tierras fértiles… si un señor no tenía tierras fértiles, tenía minas.

En Mewni las cosas… todas ellas en general, estaban mejor que otros reinos…

O por lo menos así lo parecían desde afuera…

Porque si cualquiera podía abusar de su princesa sin castigo alguno… Marco se preguntaba ¿qué otras cosas podían pasar sin impunidad?

No es que Star le haya dicho todo lo último… si no que Marco intento averiguar algo de Mewnie antes de su trabajo, como lo hacía con cualquier lugar al que iba…

Algo le decía que la información que tenía era insuficiente… pues al parecer estaría este reino por un tiempo… puesto que la paga era buena…

Así funcionaba Marco, sin casa y sin alguien que lo espere, a la hora de dormir pasadas, tabernas y burdeles. Intentaba no quedarse en la misma ciudad en la que trabajase… si alguien quería encontrarlo para acarear sus servicios, esa persona lo buscaba mediante contactos… ya que si alguien no tuviese dinero para tratar con "rastreadores" —Los mensajeros que llevan a la información y la paga—, entonces no tendría suficiente dinero para costear las tarifas de Marco.

Si alguien no podía encontrarlo… ese trabajo del nunca supo no valía la pena de sus servicios.

Y por obviedad… una princesa Mewniana si era una promesa de oro.

Eso le vendría bien… ya que su dinero no dura mucho… Marco no creía… no cree… en el concepto de ahorrar; le pagaban y se gastaba absolutamente todo en bebidas y prostitutas… cualquiera diría que no era posible gastarlo todo en esas tonterías… pero sí lo era con Marco… pues era un hombre potente en la cama y bastante resistente al alcohol, no se requerían jarras para emborrachar a Marco… si no, barriles… y gran parte de su vida marco se la pasaba borracho.

Estaba ahogando su cuerpo en alcohol y fluidos vaginales.

No le gustaba ser antipático… no le gustaba creer que era tan horrible persona, pero incluso al analizarse a sí mismo… la trágica historia de Star…** no le importaba una mierda.**

Se quedó porque había un trabajo… matar a todo el que Star le dijese… o esa era su conclusión.

Así de simple… así es la vida… Marco creía en los dioses… cuando era niño, no ahora. No es que perdiese la fe por una tontería de "he visto niños muertos", "niñas abusadas por sus padres", "infantes arrojados a hogueras", no, nada de eso… bueno, si había visto todo eso, pero ese no era el motivo de su ateísmo, era que la existencia de seres mágicos y celestiales le parecía estúpido, Marco había estado en tantos reinos y continentes, y en cada ciudad, ni siquiera en el reino entero en cada reino, ¡En cada maldita ciudad! Había un dios nuevo para él, "el dios de la muerte", "la diosa de la fertilidad", "la diosa padre o madre", o ni siquiera varios, un solo dios.

"El dios único y verdadero".

Ha escuchado tantas veces esa frase.

Pero lo extraño es que en Mewni no había estatuas de nadie ni una deidad…

—¿Qué dioses hay aquí? — Pregunto Marco a su compañera de galope.

Star siguió mirando al frente sin perder su… "¿Sonrisa de póker?". Pero la respuesta a Marco fue una risilla.

—Ya no hay dioses en Mewnie Ser.

_No soy Ser_, pensó este.

—Adorábamos a un dios… el dios tronco.

Marco casi no logró contener la risa…

—Bueno… no es lo peor que he visto— Star le siguió en risa a Marco.

—Supongo que un día nos dimos cuentas que era estúpido… somos poderosos, pero éramos el hazmerreír de todos los demás reinos.

—Fui a una ciudad en los continentes del oeste y ahí había una diosa del amor… que tenía cuarenta vaginas en su cara…

Star se rio y Marco también. El humor del ambiente era perfecto, pero entonces…

—Ojalá yo hubiera tenido cuarenta vaginas… hubiera sido todo más fácil— Star se rio como nunca… pero Marco perdió su sonrisa un puso un rostro de… bueno, solo alzo sus cejas por lo dicho por la princesa.

—No me da risa…

—A-A mi si…— Star no contuvo la risa.

—No debería… darte risa…— Marco paro el caballo.

Star tardo un poco más en detener el suyo. Esta lo volteo ver aun con su sonrisa.

—Solo hay dos cosas que puedo hacer… llorar o reírse… una, muestra debilidad, y la otra, da inquietud a tus enemigos… porque es una respuesta que no esperaban – Star cerró los ojos y respiro las esporas de las flores de al lado del camino —, esperan que llores, verte débil… la debilidad no es aceptada… la debilidad hará que pierdas la vida… la debilidad hará que yo pierda mi corona.

—Corona que yo aún no veo… sin ofender.

—La vas a ver muy pronto…— Star siguió su camino y Marco la alcanzo a la par.

—Entonces… si vamos a trabajar juntos-

—No vamos a trabajar juntos, vas a trabajar para mí…

Marco aguardo a que Star continuara la conversación, pero esta no lo hizo. Star rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

—Creía haberlo establecido, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de recordarte tu posición respecto a la mía.

—No, dejaste eso bien en claro… aunque no estoy seguro de cuando lo empecé a comprender, si es cuando quisiste castrarme o cuando te me abriste de piernas…— Marco logro captar la atención de la futura monarca, pero ninguno de los dos detuvo sus monturas, ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo, cualquier cosa que quedase lo discutirían lo que quedase de su camino —, estoy consciente de que quieres que me encargue de tu ropa sucia… pero… ¿De qué color es tu ropa exactamente?

Tan perspicaz como podía llegar a ser marco, Star a su manera también lo era… tal vez más, de hecho. Había captado fácilmente la metáfora.

—Te había hecho una pregunta en la mazmorra— Continuo Star —, ¿Cuántos primos crees que tengo?

—Las adivinanzas junto con repetir dos veces las cosas no es algo que se me dé muy bien… ya te había dicho que no lo sé…

—Lo recuerdo… era una pregunta capciosa pero ya no importa, y he aquí las respuestas… más de **cincuenta**…

—¿Cincuenta?

Si bien era de conocimiento común que los monarcas tenían muchos hijos con cortesanas… no era muy común que una reina tuviese una prodigiosa camada de incontables principitos y princesitas…

—¿Acaso tu abuela…?

—Diecisiete hijos— Respondió Star.

—¿Que?

—Mi abuela tuvo diecisiete hijos… once hijas y seis hijos, y antes que ella mi bisabuela tuvo ocho hijas… y tres hijos…

—En tu familia les gusta coger ¿He? — Marco intento hacerse el gracioso… pero recordó los antecedentes de la princesa y… —, oh, oye yo lo sien-

—Sé que les gusta el sexo… y por eso ninguno de ellos merece la corona… si por lo menos hubiese una Butterfly digna que tuviese más aspiración a su vida más de que un hombre la montara como una vulgar yegua… si hubiera una así… yo habría desertado de mi familia desde el primer momento en que… bueno, yo me habría ido hace mucho tiempo…

—¿"Una Butterfly"? Siguen con esa tontería de que las solo las mujeres gobiernen…

—Pues si… y en lo personal, no te ofendas, es mejor así…

—Si tú lo dices… el gobierno de este país me importa un grano de alpiste sinceramente… pero no has pensado buscar "un" Butterfly que… yo que sé, sea lo suficientemente digno.

Star dio un suspiro de decepción.

—No Marco no hay ninguno… los hombres Butterfly estúpidos no son aptos para gobernar, serán fácilmente manipulados por algún concejero y las arcas se vaciarán en menos de un año.

—Y los listos… digo, los Butterfly listos, debe haber al menos uno…— dijo Marco.

—Sí, lo hay.

—Ellos… ellos estaban en mi cama la gran mayoría del tiempo.

—De acuerdo fue suficiente…— Marco adelantó su caballo oponiéndose al de ella no dejándole más opción que detenerse —, esta será la última vez que menciones algo con respectos a tus… "accidentes" …

—Incidentes Marco… la palabra es incidentes… ya que alguien hizo que todo eso fuese posible.

Marco no quería parecer un monstruo insensible que no tuviese respecto ya se por la dignidad humana… o la de Star… aunque eso no era del todo mentira.

—No discutiré sobre gramática contigo… lo que digo es que no tienes que estar diciéndomelo cada momento, porque si es simpatía lo que buscas… ve a un confesionario o págale a alguien que escuche tus problemas… yo no escucho problemas… o bien me pagas para librarte de ellos, o para crearlos…

Star le sonrió…

—De acuerdo, esta será la última vez que hablemos de algo que no será relevante en nuestra… "relación de sociedad comercial" — Le contesto cortésmente Star, tan cortes como fue educada—, y… para asegurarlo, te daré los detalles retomando en nuestra perdida conversación inicial.

—Bien escuchare.

—Cada uno de mis primos o primas… cree tener mi derecho al trono para ascender a él, solo porque su apellido es el mismo que el mío. Pero la ley es clara… "la primera hija de la primera hija", así ha sido siempre y así será… por lo menos durante mi contemporaneidad…

—Entonces…

—Hay muchas maneras de ser coronado monarca… por lo menos en esta nación. O bien te casas con la futura reina, o bien esta abdica o reside de su herencia… o bien esta muere…— Star tomo una pausa —, no pienso renunciar… mis primos me deseaban tanto por conveniencia como por deseo personal… y lujuria… cual crees que es la más probable Marco.

—Y yo debo evitarlo no es cierto… quieres que-

—No— Star ya había conjeturado cual era la resolución de Marco, y esta era errónea —, no quiero que mates hasta el último Butterfly hasta que solo quede yo… eso ya no hace falta.

—Pues no si no hago eso… me temo que no puedo ser mas de ayuda… mi mejor talento es ese… y si no te es útil, entonces me temo, mi querida princesa… yo no le soy útil…— Star se rio por lo dicho—, así que esto va a pasar… no me tendrá que pagar oro… lo conseguiré yo mismo bajo mis métodos, por todas mis molestias aceptare la oferta de compartir en lecho con usted…

—El "yo" es parte del pago que está rechazando Ser… no hay servicio, no hay "yo".

—Y que me impide someterla y tomarla por la fuerza ahora… no es como si no hubiera hecho antes así que si cree que me las acciones en las que estoy pensando en llevar a cabo me quitaran el sueño le aseguro que no es el caso miladi…

—Yo no soy un Miladi Ser… soy una princesa-

—Pero no mi princesa… este no es mi reino… yo no tengo reino.

—Ahora los tienes Se-

—No soy Ser Star…— Star levanto una ceja —, no soy Ser princesa…— Star asintió ya que Marco había reafirmado su error —, no soy un caballero.

—Bueno… ahora lo eres— Star hizo un gesto infantil de espada con sus manos y fingió que toco los hombros de Marco—, ahora eres Ser… y… los Ser no someten ni abusan a las princesas…

—Esto es un juego para ti ¿No es cierto? — la paciencia de marco estaba por los limites.

—No, no lo es, eres un caballero de verdad… ¿Quieres los detalles finales de tu trabajo o no?

—No se supone que hay una ceremonia formal y todo eso para volver a alguien un caballero…

—Soy una princesa Marco.

_Si me pagases una moneda por cada vez que dices esa frase._

—Cualquier cosa que yo diga… se cumple. Además… solo los nobles de un reino pueden ser caballeros… ¿Eres un noble Marco? Ah no, espera, no lo eres, porque no tienes un reino ¿verdad?

—Terminemos con esto quieres… si no voy a matar a nadie…

—Yo no dije eso— la princesa comenzó a enseriarse —, solo dije que matar a toda la corte real… no es la solución más eficiente que existe, si lo fuese, ¿no crees que lo hubiese hecho yo misma?

—Mi trabajo entonces-

—Es ser mi sombra, no serás el maestro de ceremonia, serás el director que dirige todo tras los telones…

—Odio las obras de teatro… son una frivolidad de los nobles… por que no consigues a un par de asesinos que te cuiden y ya… si crees que por que…— Marco dio una pausa al hablar, era un hombre duro… pero las "**cosas de niños"** no se olvida fácilmente —, si crees que porque compartimos experiencias similares me hará mas empático hacia ti entonces… no eres tan lista como crees.

Marco preparo las riendas de su caballo.

—Quédate con tu culo intacto… me salgo de… lo que sea que fuese nuestro lindo recorrido… estoy seguro de que llegaras sana y salvo a tu castillo.

Star le dio una de esas sonrisas coquetas a Marco… de las que por algún motivo a Marco le gustaban un poco cada vez más y sobretodo le gustaba verlas.

—Pero… ya estamos en mi castillo…

Marco volteo la vista para quedarse nada más que embobado… por el celestial castillo de Mewnie.

Puede que para los forasteros fuese algo confuso cuando alguien de Mewnie dice que se dirige a "Mewni", pero es muy sencillo en realidad. El **castillo Butterfly**, es un castillo ridículamente grande, tan grande que la torre más alta alcanza los ciento treinta metros de altura. Y el castillo es tan ancho como lo es de alto.

Cada reina Butterfly que ha gobernado ha gozado de un presupuesto tan alto que podía gastarlo en lo que se le viniese en gana, sin contar por supuesto las arcas reales para asuntos importantes, como tiempos de gran hambruna o financiar alguna guerra. Como es muy mal visto que una reina sea frívola y pomposa con **Los impuestos del pueblo**, por tradición, cada reina contribuía a una de las herencias y símbolos del poder más grandes que la reina Butterfly tiene a su poder… su residencia, su bastión, su base de operaciones, su sede de gobierno y su lecho de muerte: **El imponente castillo Butterfly.**

Una ya muy ancestral reina Butterfly… cuyo nombre se ha perdido de los registros —debido a un gran incendio de una época—, fue quien remplazo la miserable empalizada de la colonia Butterfly y ordeno la construcción de lo que sería la monstruosidad que es hoy en día… pero fue una pequeña reina Solaría quien dijo el dicho popular "Este castillo es tan grande que todo Mewni cabria aquí". Y desde entonces, todo el castillo fue conocido como "Mewni" … y la capital que rodeaba el castillo fue conocida con el sobrenombre de Mewni, independiente que el reino se llamase Mewni.

Y el castillo se ha ido ampliando a través de los años, décadas, siglos y milenios, empleando las nuevas formas de construcción que se han inventado a través de los años.

Hasta dar forma al castillo que hay hoy en día.

Aunque la vista de Marco capto perfectamente la ciudad, era imposible no ver el castillo tan grande, ahora Marco entendía porque todo el mundo conocía a la capital y el castillo general como Mewni. El castillo opacaba la ciudad… el castillo opacaba o toda la gente frente a las Butterfly.

El castillo opacaba a Mewni.

Cada Reina Butterfly le ha agregado un toque personal a ese castillo ya fuese tan presente como lo era el torreón de **Solaría** o tan sutiles como las lámparas de **Estrella**.

El castillo comenzaba con dos enormes torres de vigilancia en la **puerta del jardín**, la puerta principal de la fachada principal. Pero no parecía un castillo militar o una fortaleza abastionada —Aunque si era ambas cosas y más—, más bien parecía una gran carpa de circo con almenas, pues los colores de **las cortinas** —Las murallas— eran de color rojo oscuro, —**los esquineros** —las torres que separaban intermitentemente la continuidad de las cortinas— había torres de vigilancia que sobrepasaban las murallas, eran de color magenta y otras de color morado, con las puntas de color rosado, rojo, azul o naranja. Había torreones con cúpulas, lo cual no era algo típico ni de lejos de la arquitectura de Mewni, hasta un extranjero como Marco lo sabía.

Había bastiones por todas partes, pero eran simétricos y con un patrón de escalada que subía toda **la montaña donde estaba el castillo**. Puesto que: los bastiones más pequeños, ocho de ellos en total, eran más bajos que las torres de vigilancia, pero más altos que las murallas, esto era efectivo como un contra asedio perfecto. Después había el mismo patrón de estrella de seis, era de seis bastiones la hilera, estos bastiones eran más grandes que sus pares primerizos además de ser incluso más alto que las torres de vigilancia. Y, por último, los bastiones restantes estaban en la cintura de la montaña, estos no eran simétricos puesto que eran mucho más grandes que sus inferiores eran cinco bastiones en total. Pero lo extraño es que estos bastiones en sus patios tienen gruesas torres de vigilancia con almenas en sus coronas demasiado grandes para ser de arqueros… y así eran ya que eran las almenas para escorpiones, cada torre tenía cuatro escorpiones, tres apuntaban hacia afuera en una hilera y solo uno del cuarteto apuntaba hacia el gran castillo restante en el cielo.

Pero no había nada de color piedra. Cada lugar o sección de todo el gran complejo amurallado tenía su destacada paleta de clores, no uno solo, varias…

Y en la cima de la montaña… estaba construido el enorme castillo estrellado… una enorme cúpula se alzaba en el centro del torreón, que era rodeado por otros torreones igual de magníficos, pero de menor tamaño, seis en total, tres en cada fachada, izquierda y derecha. Además, incluso desde su distancia se podía ver puentes que conectaban los torreones con cúpulas… además de pequeños edificios en el terraplén a los lados de los torreones menores.

En esos edificios había muchas cosas únicas en todo Mewni, la mejor y más grande herrería de Mewni, los talleres de cuero donde se hacían se confeccionaban los mejores trabajos relacionados con el cuero, solo un metro del cuero que se usaba ahí era más costoso que lo que un ciudadano de Mewni ganará en toda su vida, había un inmenso taller de joyería donde se confeccionaba la joyería que usaría la realeza, ahí estaban guardadas las joyas y coronas de antañas reinas, muchas se exhibían detrás de cristales… pero los plebeyos jamás tendrían oportunidad de verlas ni siquiera. Un taller de ropa y otro taller independiente para la confección exclusiva de vestidos. La biblioteca real, que no solo era de las más grandes de Mewni, sino que era de las más grandes del mundo. La cristalería, la florería, el inmenso taller de carpintería, el gigantesco patio de armas… y el inmenso rozando ya con lo ridículo, el establo real, que era más grande inclusive que el gran salón de fiestas real… ese y muchos sitios más… pero todo ese esplendor solo era una parte pequeña… pues solo se veía desde lejos a tal altura, Star tenía un pequeña emoción en su interior por mostrarle todo a Marco, pues si este sería su sombra necesitaba que supiese todo de donde ella ha residido, reside y residirá durante toda su vida… y esperaba que esta fuera larga.

Pero… con Marco las cosas nunca iban como ella quería… no bien, sino perfectas tenían que ir… pues así era como ella lo quería.

—Hermoso ¿no es verdad? — le dirigió Star —, imagínate como es por dentro…

—Lo hare…— Marco dirigió su vista a la princesa —, lo imaginare durante mucho tiempo… adiós princesa…

Marco giro su caballo y estaba a punto de comenzar a cabalgar a la dirección contraria a la ciudad…

¿A dónde iría? No importa, algún día tendría que llegar a la costa, robaría un barco… obviamente se llevaría el caballo que vale más que su peso en oro, si la princesa ordenaba búsqueda y captura y su posterior ejecución… los mataría.

La única razón por la que fue capturado es que no sabía cómo peleaban los mewnianos, ahora lo sabía, eran buenos… si, habían recibido entrenamiento para no perder la razón en una batalla, muchos reinos no hacen esos con sus ejércitos porque toma mucho tiempo… y el tiempo es dinero. Hay muchos comandantes veteranos que creen que un monumental ejercito de ovejas puede ganarle a un reducido número de leones, y en ciertos aspectos podría ser verdad… pero no en Mewni, un pequeño ejército de experimentados puede cintra un gran ejercito de mediocres.

**Y el ejercito de Mewni está conformado por experimentados… mediocres.**

Han pasado demasiado tiempo sin pelear… tienen buen entrenamiento, eso Marco no lo duda, ya que en la teoría serian buenos soldados, pero en la práctica serían muy rígidos y estarían en medio de una batalla intentando recordar las palabras de su instructor… creyendo que el otro estaría casi igual… lo cual no era del todo una mentira.

Pero ahora Marco no tendría nada que temer, los solados mewnianos son muy predecibles… intentaran llevar a alguien a un espacio abierto para luchar sin problemas, zarpazos y bloqueos demasiado técnicos, uno… dos… uno… dos.

Intentaran ganar con un **golpe de gracia**… cuando era mejor **pinchar, cortar y retroceder**… esto Marco lo entendía mejor que nadie. Y todo eso sin contar que llevaban armaduras, bien hechas por cierto… mucha protección… distribuida en placas en puntos débiles como en las axilas o entrepierna. pero era muy pesada, un estilete se puede introducir facialmente entre las palcas y acabar con la vida de un soldado con años de entrenamiento… ya no parecen tan invencibles ¿verdad?

—Marco… ¿en serio te iras? — Star le siguió la vista cuando marco parecía ignorarla —, y dejaras el oro…

—Oro que no he visto… y como parece hay como veinte riñas familiares que se interponen entre tú, yo y mi pago.

—Es "tu, mi pago y yo".

Marco considero la correcion como una broma de mal gusto, que alentó sus ganas a irse…

—Salúdame a tus primos…

—Mis primos están muertos… mi problema es con mis primas.

—Mátalas, tu misma lo dijiste, puedes hacer eso por ti misma.

—Eso no es lo que quiero…— desde que se conocieron Star nunca había sonado tan seria y como una puesta de sol, su sonrisa tallada en porcelana fue decreciendo —, la situación es muy complicada.

—No me importa lo que quieras… y no me importa tu situación…

—Los rumores eran ciertos sobre ti…

—¡No hay rumores ciertos sobre mi porque no hay rumores de mí! — las charlas largas no eran el fuerte de Marco… como seis continentes de cerca. Sus charlas más largas era un nombre, que querían que hiciera con él y la paga, donde estaba o quien era lo de menos, ya fuese un gobernante, comerciante, monarca o un simple tabernero… nada de eso era importante —, ya que será la última vez que nos veamos, nos despediremos sabiendo que no podemos asumir nada de otro… adiós.

—Barras de oro.

Esa frase fue suficiente para hacer que marco se detuviese…

—Has visto muchas monedas de oro en tu vida me imagino… pero una barra son mil monedas de oro aproximadamente… no lo sé con exactitud, cada país tiene una moneda distinta, no importa, siempre es oro, plata, cobre y níquel… y todo eso sin contar minerales o gemas… eres un mercenario… el mejor de ellos… eso es lo que buscas ¿No? Joyas y vaginas.

—Pues si… eso si es verdad… pero esa es la misma descripción que se le puede aplicar a cualquier asesino a sueldo ¿porque crees conocerme solo por eso?

—No… tú tienes razón, no puedo conocerte solo por ello, pero si se es que pudiste haber escapado una vez que estuviésemos fuera del alcance de los vigías de la mazmorra.

—"¿Escapar?", no necesito escapar… solo irme como lo estoy haciendo ahora…

—Bien Marco— Star cruzo sus brazos —, ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces? Son cuatro kilómetros de viaje desde esa mazmorra hasta este castillo… ¿porque no te fuiste?

—Porque…— Era inútil intentar contestar esa pregunta… pues ni él mismo lo sabía.

¿Promesa de oro? No era del todo cierto… solo estuvo encerrado tres días, en tres días el mundo no ha cambiado de un día para otro, "los de su clase" siguen encontrando trabajo ya fuese como soldado para una guerra o un simple matón para intimidar a alguien que no pagaba su debida comisión al jefe criminal local, todavía había trabajo y donde había trabajo había oro.

Si quería oro solo debía volver a donde siempre, a una taberna de más baja categoría hasta que eventualmente un mensaje llegase con un nombre y el pago. Y así sucesivamente… objetivos nunca faltarían, jamás de los jamases.

—¿Me querías a mí? — no, no podía ser ese el caso, la princesa era hermosa eso no lo duda… ni él ni nadie podría, pero si quería sexo cualquier prostituta rubia funcionaria, solo debía dar indicaciones: que hable pomposamente y tenga senos pequeños, eso no sería un problema pues un burdel decente tenia para todos los gustos.

La mirada de Marco le confirmo a Star que ese tampoco era el caso. Si Marco la deseaba era meramente lujuria pasajera… Marco no le juraría fidelidad a una mujer por sexo.

—¿Entonces…? ¿qué quieres? ¿qué es lo que buscas si no es oro ni a mí? ¿vamos dímelo? — cada pregunta irritaba mas a Marco… tal vez porque le decía las verdades en su cara —, vamos dímelo ¿Qué es lo que-

—¡No lo sé!

Eso si era cierto, muchas oportunidades fueron las que tuvo para irse… apostaba a que el fino caballo no era un regalo que le importase a Star, pues de seguro que le habían dado muchos a lo largo de su vida… pero Marco confiaba plenamente en sus dotes de jinete… había peleado montando un caballo, había escapado montando un caballo, había fornicado montando un caballo, había cabalgado sobre arena, nieve, lodo, ramales y pantanos… estaba seguro de que ha Star le habían traído al mejor instructor que le dinero pudiese comprar… pero el verdaderamente había probado su habilidad en caballo. **Star no tenía muchas oportunidades de alcanzarlo.**

—Se lo que estás pensando… y me temo que hoy no traigo ropa adecuada para una cabalgata, en este momento no tengo oportunidades para acercarme a ti a caballo, he incluso si pudiese alcanzarte ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¿Pelear contra ti?

Marco vio la sonrisa de Star… la había visto muchas veces… en las prostitutas, cuando decían "eres el mejor con quien eh estado". Star estaba mintiendo y Marco lo supo.

—¿Sabes pelear no es así? — Pregunto Marco.

—¿Acaso quieres probarme?

—No, con ese vestido no ganaras… y ese pequeño cuchillo bajo tu muñeca no te servirá de mucho…— Marco vio a los alrededores creyendo por un momento que Star estaba ganando tiempo para que un escuadrón de soldados la asistiesen… era lógico pensar eso ya que estaban cerca del territorio real, debía haber puestos de avanzada o torres vigía cerca de los alrededores de la ciudad. No llegarían de sorpresa eso era seguro.

—Es verdad… en el castillo hay un patio de armas con el arsenal más variado del mundo. Si quieres hay podemos luchar… no espero durar contra ti.

—No será necesario, te creo… pruébalo con tus primas… ahí si habrá una buena excusa para deshacerte de ellas...— Marco le dio una sonrisa… soldados no vendrían, pero Star en definitiva retrasaba su ida en efecto.

—¡Marco! — Marco se sorprendió de la actuación de la princesa… no había sonrisa en su rostro, ni arrogancia ni locura… si no… desesperación —… necesito tu ayuda…

Marco… por una de las pocas veces en su vida, se apiado de la princesa y sintió lo más cerca que ha sentido de compasión… pero eso no cambiaba nada…

—No puedo ayudarte… tus buscas a un noble que tenga tierras, dinero y ejército, un aliado poderoso… yo no tengo nada de eso, ni lo tengo ni lo querría…

—No te ofrecí mi mano… Marco…— la princesa rio… pero Marco no recuerda que la princesa diera una sonrisa tan fácil como esa en el corto tiempo que llevan de conocerse… —. Pero... tienes razón…

Marco había matado más gente de la que recordaba… le gustaba fingir que no sentía nada… pero eso no era cierto… solo los psicópatas no sienten nada cuando matan… era lo que más le hubiera gustado ser, un psicópata, pues los psicópatas no sienten nada más que felicidad al matar, los psicópatas no tienen que beber barriles de alcohol hasta que la ebriedad deje de golpearlo tan fuerte debido a que su cuerpo se acostumbraría con el tiempo… **debido a que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado por el tiempo.**

Esa era la imagen que Marco le gustaba dar, la que "no me importa nada ni nadie", pero la realidad era "Si me importa y me afecta, pero no me quita el sueño y si me pagan lo hare de todas formas". Con todo eso en cuenta se podría asumir que alguien como marco mataba su corazón lentamente… pero…

Algo en el "corazón" de Marco se había derrumbado cuando escucho eso… no roto, pues el corazón de Marco ya creció roto… y lo roto se había apilado en columnas ya inestables… y cuando esas columnas se caen… por obviedad **se derrumban.**

Star comenzó a buscar en una de las fundas de su caballo, era una pequeña bolsa de cuero… se la arrojo a marco, este la atrapo con la mano izquierda. Marco la abrió y se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de pequeños diamantes…

—Todo eso vale más que un cofre de oro… y en mi cuarto hay cofres llenos de esas cosas, no me sirven en absoluto. Quédatelos… será la compensación por la molestia… te deseo buena fortuna Marco, por todos los… futuros trabajos que tengas…

Y Star látigo su arrienda para darle a entender al caballo que debía galopar, y este lo hizo.

Fue en dirección a la ciudad amurallada.

Marco vio su estrecha espalda… cuantas putas con las que se había acostado no matarían por tener un cuerpo como ese… Marco quería pensar como un pervertido como… como un hombre vulgar, pero no pensaba en eso en realidad, ya no podía… era él.

Él fue quien le dio la espalda a ella… entonces porque pareciese que ella fue la que le dio la espalda a él.

Marco estaba convencido de que esos momentos donde la "muerte" misma ha metido un estilete en tu corazón eran los momentos que te hacían fuerte…

Como cuando fue contratado como soldado de fortuna para una batalla en un campo helado y muchos soldados malheridos pedían ser sacrificados por el dolor… ver cientos de órganos salidos de personas aún con vida era una imagen que no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Como cuando se le contrato por el comandante de un ejército invasor de una ciudad para que matase al regente y facilitar la invasión, a veces aún recuerda a esa pequeña princesa pidiéndole ayuda sobre la veintena de soldados encima que desgarraban su ropa… incluso a kilómetros después de recibir su pago aun podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio.

Creía que ver todo eso y no hacer nada te hacia más insensible… que te hacia más fuerte. Y podía ser verdad la mayoría de las veces… pero por algún motivo… este no era el caso… solo daba un pequeño piquete en el corazón, ya pesar de la presión con el que este trabajaba la sangre, era insuficiente para que el pequeño piquete se convirtiese en un verdadero "torrente sanguíneo". No… el piquete se quedaba de ese tamaño, doloroso, molesto, muy pequeño para ser tratado, debía quedarse ahí hasta que la herida cerrara sola.

Pero al fin y al cabo cerraría… esa fue la conclusión a la que llego…

En unas horas… días a más tardar…

Azoto la rienda y el caballo comenzó a andar.

Star Butterfly solo sería otra vagina de muchas en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta del jardín se abrió como la boca de cocodrilo ante la llegada de su princesa…

Los soldados reales en las almenas y torres la saludaron. El capitán de la puerta hizo una reverencia, seguido de él, dos filas de soldados levantaron sus alabardas a medida que la princesa pasaba sobre ellos… ninguno de ellos pudo ver la mirada de decepción en su rostro… era mejor si puesto que un guardia siempre buscaría el punto débil de su comandante para tener con que reconfortarse en la noche sobre la persona de la que juro defender y obedecer hasta la muerte.

Un soldado de Mewni, fuese bajo la bandera de la corona o de su señor, estaba bien armado y equipado, y los **guardias reales**,** la Legión del Unicornio**, lo estaban a un más. Su nombre provenía de la criatura que se alzaba sobre sus dos patas traseras en su escudo.

Un soldado de la guardia real era la división insignia del ejército, la que en tiempos de guerra estaría justo detrás de la reina en el campo de batalla, los soldados que mejor se destacaban en su entrenamiento o por algún mérito propio, sería considerado para servir en la legión del unicornio. Estos soldados tenían espadas personalizadas, capas de muchos colores diversos, en respeto por alguna antigua o actual reina de Mewni. Todos los cascos y armaduras eran hecho a medida, todas las armaduras eran forradas por algodón y cuero hervido de colores.

La armadura era casi igual en todas las divisiones, una armadura color plata con los bordes de las placas doradas, cada solado de su tarea o función dependiendo del color de su capa, los alabarderos usaban la capa roja, los arqueros las capas azules, los ballesteros usaban capas amarillas, los piqueros capas verdes, los soldados con hacha usaban la capa magenta, los soldados con mazas capas aguamarina, los artilleros de escorpiones usaban capas naranjas, los catafractos y jinetes usaban la capa violeta clara, los centinelas en portones y torres usaban la capa purpura y, los **guardias en el castillo** usaban la capa plateada… eran fáciles de identificar, por el simple hecho de que eran todas mujeres. Los oficiales se diferenciaban por las colas de caballo en sus cascos, pues eran los únicos que las usaban. Cada soldado tenía un cuchillo y una espada larga en sus cinturones.

Star paso sin mirarles o saludarlos —puesto que no era parte del protocolo real—, y… en el patio de bienvenida… estaban en **las picas con cabezas y cuerpos empalados** en ellas… los cuerpos y cabezas de los primos, tíos, maestros y antiguos guardias que debían proteger a la heredera Star Butterfly… aunque solo se viese algunos cuantas pieles caídas y huesos secos… pero ahí se quedarían… hasta el final de los tiempos, esas fueron las ordenes.

Era muy normal que estuviesen ahí, puesto que habían muerto en** "La gran purga real"**.

Una noche de los cuchillos largos Mewniana, donde habían muerto más de la mitad de la familia real… y casi por completo la línea masculina, quedando tan pocos hombres Butterfly que estos se podrían contar con los dedos de las manos. Sus castillos y propiedades demolidos hasta los cimientos, quedando solo polvo y escombros donde se alzaban antes palacios que avergonzarían los castillos reales de naciones extranjeras… y la principal muerte de todas… **la del Rey**…

Pero en el mundo de afuera de las fronteras de Mewni apenas se supo más allá de rumores de boca en boca… puesto que cualquier bardo que intentase siquiera hablar una sola palabra en referencia al susodicho evento… acompañará a los objetivos del mismo. Se dejó eso en claro cuando les cortaron los genitales y las lenguas a los líderes de los gremios y compañías de bardos… totalmente ajenos al asunto hasta que fueron sacados de sus casas en medio de la noche.

La gente rápidamente se olvidó del asunto… pero de lo que jamás se olvidarían… seria de los gritos de los múltiples príncipes, lores, caballeros y guardias que suplicaban y lloraban cuando eran castrados, torturados y desollados… puesto que paso en mitad de las plazas principales de la ciudad… bajo los ojos y oídos de los miles de habitantes.

Nunca podrían contarlo en público, y si hoy se sabía era porque se había contado en una cena familiar muy discreta… y eso era solo cuando era contada… porque no es el tipo de cosas para contarles a los niños al lado del pan y la fogata.

Y, en definitiva, durante muchas décadas, Mewni no olvidaría el nombre de la arquitecta de la gran purga real… no olvidarían el nombre de…

**Star III Butterfly… la princesa más cruel y despiadada que nunca jamás ha visto Mewni en todos sus años de existencia.**

De todas las múltiples princesas que había en Mewni nadie nunca creyó que la frágil y hasta ahora, **subestimada**, princesa Star Butterfly fuera capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo esa noche.

Hoy en día se bromea con amargura llamando a Star Butterfly, la —nunca más— subestimada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.2.1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras en los faldones de las montañas estaban resguardados por los soldados masculinos, los guardias del castillo eran todos mujeres… el único personal masculino sin contar a la nobleza masculina que era parte de la familia real eran los pupilos de esta misma, cocineros, mensajeros, escribas y maestros… cortesanos… estibadores de las despensas, miembros de la corte y representantes de las distintas regiones que representaban tanto a su casa como a su región; además de eso, no había una gran cantidad de hombres puesto que si acaso llegaban cerca de cien y no eran comparables a las más de seis mil mujeres que había; de las cuales más de cinco mil eran la guardia del castillo, cuya tarea era proteger a la reina misma y a las princesas herederas y en general, a toda la familia real.

**Las capas plateadas **—Como se les llamaba coloquialmente—, era una unidad elite exclusivamente para personal femenino… pero no eran solo simples mujeres salidas de callejones, burdeles y tabernas, eran segundas, terceras o cuartas hijas de señores que difícilmente podrían heredar alguna herencia de sus padres… eran reclutadas desde muy jóvenes, aproximadamente a los seis años empiezan a ser llevadas —Por la fuerza de sus padres— a cuarteles cercanos para iniciar su entrenamiento.

Si bien era conocidas en el reino trayendo honor y prestigios a sus familias… desde hace poco tiempo eran la gran vergüenza de la legión del unicornio… pues ahora se les consideraba inútiles debido a que habían fallado durante mucho tiempo en su labor principal… proteger a la princesa heredera.

Actualmente las capas plateadas son comandas por una princesa del castillo… puesto que, en la purga, **perdieron a su comandante y a todos sus oficiales**.

Aun después de mucho tiempo no se han recuperado de su fama… aun hoy en día conservan su puesto de guadianés de la familia real, y aunque muchas sentían algo de rencor hacia la "arquitecta" que les trajo esa fama… hacer cualquier acción estúpida solo empeoraría las cosas para ellas y sus familias.

Pero difícilmente la familia real confiaría de nuevo en una de ellas la capacidad para darle el mando de la unidad. Por decreto real, las capas plateadas serian comandadas por un miembro de la familia real, por supuesto este miembro debía contar con el debido entrenamiento requerido para dirigir una unidad militar en batalla, si cumplía con los requisitos entonces no importase quien estuviese al mando… ya fuese la misma reina o… la princesa heredera… como era en efecto el actual caso.

Además de todo eso… aún tenían la cortesía —aunque no era ni formal ni obligatorio— de recibir a los miembros de la familia real que regresaban al castillo. Pero sobretodo debían tener la cortesía de recibir a su comandante en jefe, y esta no era otra que Star III Butterfly.

La líder de las caspas blancas, elegida así por elección popular, fue la primera en recibir a su princesa/comandante.

—Sea bienvenida princesa… comandante… eh…

—No importa.

Star bajo de su caballo cuando la guerrera sostuvo las riendas de su caballo y dos guardias más trajeron una pequeña escalera para facilitarle el trabajo de desmontar su caballo… pero de un salto la princesa bajo… del lado contrario.

No se molestó en mirar a ningún miembro de la guardia… extraño puesto que esta siempre es atenta y amable con las soldados. Dos capas plateadas abrieron las grandes puertas del castillo… pero estar levanto una mano en protesta.

—No será necesario, estaré en el mausoleo durante un rato…

Star desvió su camino hacia un pequeño camino de piedras rodeado de flores de muchos colores… durante su trayecto fue saludada por jardineros, guardias en patrulla… y hasta los cantares de aves parecieran dar su bienvenida a su hogar… pero esta los ignoraba con cortesía daño un asentimiento de haber recibido su saludo, pero no de poder charlar con ellos. Cuando estuviese afuera con la plebe no importaba que pensaran de ella, ya que ella sería la reina eventualmente por un motivo o por el otro, los plebeyos no elegían a la reina, los plebeyos no elegían a su reina ni a cuál servir, no tenían opción, o —difícilmente— la ovacionaban o —fácilmente— se callaban… o estos no vivían por mucho.

Pero los residentes y trabajadores del castillo debían tener una buena imagen de su princesa… debían tener una buena imagen de la reina… Star se aseguraba de que su imagen fuese lo más impecable a la hora de hablar o ver a sus "súbditos", incluso si esto era solo una fachada, debía ser perfecta, pues era lo que el mundo le había impuesto a hacer…

No porque quería hacerlo…

Star paso por debajo de las farolas de aceite adornadas con metal dorado… lo que con el brillo de las farolas parecía dar la apariencia de oro genuino… y si un visitante no preguntaba… se iba con la idea de que era oro macizo, tal vez precisamente eso era el por qué si alguien no preguntaba no se le respondía. Cualquier cosa, por más banal que fuese, si ayudaba a contribuir al prestigio Butterfly —no al de Mewni— entonces que así sea.

Star llego a un arco de marfil blanco, con farolas negras de dragones bien decorados.

Atravesó el arco y bajo por las escaleras de azulejos con los contrapiés blancos. Las barandillas eran blancas, no era marfil, pero el yeso de color blanco imitaba muy bien al prestigioso material.

Paso bajo muchos arcos de marfil de colores tan diversos… el pasillo era muy iluminado con la ayuda de velas gruesas y cristales de aumento, los candeleros y cristaleros del castillo eran de los mejores del mundo. Las baldosas del piso y del techo eran de muchos colores, un patrón de siete colores que se repetía una y otra vez… La reina festiva era muy propensa a ser generosa a la hora de decorar cualquier cosa del castillo… fue la reina Festivia que comenzó la tradición de decorar el castillo como si de un pastel se tratase… así como fue la reina Solaría que ordeno la construcción de los bastiones blindados y engrosar las torres con toneladas de piedras y vigas metálicas.

Dentro de los muchos arcos de marfil había cúpulas de ladrillos pintados de muchos colores y tonos, usualmente aplicando el color base que representaba a cada reina de antaño. No había un solo estilo de tumba, pues había dentro de las cúpulas, panteones, sarcófagos, restos de barcos de un funeral en rio, algunas pidieron ser enterradas en vida junto a madres, esposos, hijos e hijas; algunas otras con sus joyas, algunas ni siquiera estaba ahí debido a que pidieron ser cremadas y sus cenizas esparcidas en algún lugar en específico, vasijas con cenizas y muchos más estilos tan incontables y tan antiguos que muchos nombres ya fueron perdidos de manera irrecuperable, salvo tal vez, en leyendas en las que la fantasía se impone a la veracidad histórica.

Pero para Star, la arqueología y antropología no era su fuerte —aunque si el de su madre—, si estaba allí abajo no era para recordar la ancestral historia de la dinastía Butterfly, si no para visitar a la más reciente inquilina del mausoleo/palacio subterráneo de las Butterfly caídas…

Star se acercó a una cúpula que lo más característico era el olor… pues a diferencia de lo que se espera de una tumba, el olor era muy agradable, nada de eso era natural o místico, se debía los aceites aromáticos y velas con esporas de colores, además de la gran cantidad de flores de colores tan vivaces que en el sitio de donde crecían no llovía nunca, debido a que el arcoíris se avergonzaría de tal belleza en los colores.

Star toco con su mano aun sucia por el pantalón de Marco en lugar donde estaba inscrito el nombre de la persona poseedora de la tumba…

—Hola abuela…— Dijo Star... aun algo deprimida puesto que **hace una semana había perdido a la persona mas especial de su vida.**

—Lo intente abuela… tú los viste, lo intente… pero de nada sirvió, aún estoy sola, si alguien le ofrece la suficiente cantidad de oro a los soldados bajo mi mando… bueno…— Star tomo una de las sillas oculta en uno de los rincones, y, además también extrajo una botella de vino ya abierta y una copa de oro macizo, lo mejor para beber un vino tan fino como era ese, pues el oro además de ser elegante y valiosos, el oro no tiene sabor alguno —, pero él es solo otro cerdo estúpido… un maldito hombre— Star abrió la botella y sirvió el vino en su copa —, sé que me lo dijiste antes de irte… y abandonarme, me dijiste que debía volver a confiar en ellos, a volver a confiar en los hombres… que no todos son monstruos —bebió un fuerte trago, dejando casi vacía la copa —, y tal vez sea cierto… no… es cierto, sé que lo es, pero… pero este… es un asesino… que se hagan llamar mercenario a los de su clase no los hace más noble, es decir… que hipócrita… cuando matas a alguien sin motivo es un asesinato pero… matar a alguien por dinero es una ¿Profesión…? —bebió otra copa—; son unos hipócritas… unos hipócritas… tan hipócritas como…

Star estaba punto de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pues mancharía la imagen de su abuela —Y la de ella misma también—… a pesar de que no hubiera nadie. Y si ella misma lo pensaba ¿quién más? ¿sus primas? ¿sus soldados? ¿los sirvientes? ¿Los habitantes de la ciudad? ¿Los nobles?

… ¿Su madre?

No importaba ya… sin darse cuenta… varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules…

—Vendrá mañana abuela… traeré otro vino… este es horrible…— parece que un vino de botella de jade que costos cien monedas de oro no era suficiente para el paladar de Star Butterfly — adiós abuela… adiós Butterfly Star.

Y así como llego, ella se fue, y dejo una vez más la tumba de…

**Star II Butterfly, la mejor y más querida Reina que nunca ha tenido Mewni. **

—**[0]—**

**Y aquí vamos con otro capítulo… aunque bien ya sabía los resultados de la aceptación de este proyecto, aun así, seguiré con él, puesto que es con lo que más me siento cómodo… aunque dije que sería más que nada política… nunca dije exclusivamente… pero a mi me gustan las cosas a fuego lento… que haya un buen desarrollo y una historia creíble… y aunque no es precisamente lo que hago si es lo que quiero llegar a hacer… pero es un poco más difícil de lo que parece… pero siento que mientras más escribo, más puedo desarrollar esta cosa.**

**Pero… aceptare cualquier consejo y lo recibiré con gusto… y espero que sea suficientemente exacto para aplicarlo en mi obra. **

**No creo que vaya a cambiar la relación de estos dos por ahora… ya que lo creo conveniente pues no se ven de manera ni romántica ni física…**

**Tampoco me gustaría dar la idea de que Star es alguna clase de zorra ninfómana que se le abre a cualquiera por ayuda… y si di esa idea… pues he fallado como escritor a la hora de reflectar una idea y plasmarla al lector.**

**Además de todo esto… creo que evolucionare la relación de estos dos de una manera de conveniencia comercial, puesto que Star busca un perro fiel y Marco es un caza fortuna, aunque bueno… nada se sabe, cualquier cosa puede pasar… pero me gustaría dejarlo de esta forma por ahora…**

**Ahora contestando las reseñas:**

—**Cohenn: **Muchas gracias por leer, agradezco cualquier tipo de ayuda de un colega a otro, y que conste que siempre me tomo una crítica por lo que es, una crítica, una especia de concejo que el escritor puede llegar a usar para escribir de manera más eficiente. Si bien es cierto que la política es un coñazo —Puesto que ni a mí me gusta—, si me parecía interesante la idea de una Star más seria y algo más despiadada… ya que quería ver como se desenvolvería en un ambiente sin magia… aquí mi propia respuesta: no me ha salido para nada a como yo quería… pero, intentare mejorar para el futuro, muchas gracias crack, nos vemos.

—**Matal-D:** Jefe, fiera, maquina, crack, mastodonte, azote de viudas y terror de esposos, siempre es un placer ver a un amigo por aquí… no te puedo decir mucho, pero… no pierdas tus esperanzas por favor… no te arrepentirás.

—**Invitado Numero 1: **Si bien no es raro que eso pase en este tipo de historias… no lo hare —Tan explícito—… por los momentos, debido a que lo veo tanto innecesario como por mi propia torpeza como escritor… pero sabes algo… si hare cosas parecidas muy pronto…

—**Invitado numero 2: **Me siento orgulloso de mi habilidad para trabajar en un lenguaje tan culto, refinado y apropiado para todo público… léeselo a los niños a la hora de dormir… perdón XD, es que me gusta seguir el juego a las cosas. NO NO NO, esa obra no es comparable con esta basura… solo determine que este tipo de lenguaje tan explícito era para dar a entender este tipo de obra… que conste que habrá cosas que incomoden a muchos… pero siento que es el camino correcto que debo seguir para evolucionar como alguien que trabaja un género como este. Yo tampoco odio el romance… es más, me parece un recurso interesante que puedo llegar a usar… es un elemento más igual que la política. Creo que eso… es precisamente lo que más me gusta de este fandom, su real aprecio al gran elemento narrativo como lo es el romance. Un saludo crack.

**Que nadie se asuste por comentar cosas que cree que puedan lastimarme, yo acepto absolutamente bien cualquier cosa incluso una mala critica… ¡comenta sin miedo!**

**Cualquier cosa que agregar seria solo relleno así que… hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3

"_Tengo muchas picas y pocas cabezas que poner en ellas"._

Solaría Butterfly, Primeros meses de su reinado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Moon Butterfly no estaba bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su reinado comenzó tempranamente debido a la abdicación de su madre. Moon no hablo con su madre por más de dieciocho años después de que abandono el trono… y, literalmente se levantó de él ese día.

El reino entero lloro cuando la muy justa Star II dejo de ser reina. Y lloraron el día en que el cielo se las quitó…

Pero el muy buen reinado de Star II opaco por demasía el reinado de su hija Moon I, que si bien fue letal y despiadado —Igual que el de su madre y de todas—, fue considerado inútil una vez fue descubierto la gran cantidad de corrupción en la corte y que era tan extenso y protegido, que ella poco podía hacer. Dio órdenes a los señores locales y envió Comisiones Reales para encargarse de los asuntos a través de todo… pero…

Tanto los señores —Y señoras— y miembros de las comisiones, estaban tan metidos en los casos bajo la mesa como la corte real, durante diez años, Moon recibió informes falsos de que ahora la situación estaba contralada… lo cual no era cierto… cada comisión no hacía más que empeorarlo todo…

Porque se habían dado cuenta que Moon Butterfly no era más que una "tonta justiciera y benevolente", pero que no era capaz de ejecutar a alguien por sí mismo, con total diferencia de su madre, quien incluso ejecuto ella misma al padre de Moon.

Y supieron que podían hacer lo que quisieran cuando Star II anuncio que viajaría alrededor del mundo.

En los últimos dos años… un señor de las tierras del oeste, en las fronteras con el reino Lucitor, en su lecho de muerte y con el remordimiento de sus propios crímenes, llamo al jefe de una compañía de bardos, para contarle todos los crímenes que había en el "pacifico" reino Butterfly… quien no podía ser silenciado pues además de ser el mismo un bardo también era un noble.

Casos como: los aumentos injustos que sufrieron los campesinos de los impuestos de la tierra, la cría, la caza y la pesca. Que los mineros contratados de manera profesional dejaron de llevar su pequeña parte del los minerales y gemas que ellos excavasen… ni siquiera se les pago con monedas, si no con espadazos, quemaduras marcadas como ganado y látigos, ahora eran prácticamente esclavos; las señoras y señores de las mayores casas comenzaron a cobrar por el nombramiento de caballeros, un juramento que ellos tenian autoridad para dar… pero que ahora se les había dado inclusive a asesinos violentos el codiciado titulo de Ser… y, los que fuesen verdaderamente dignos, si no podrían pagarlos entonces los señores se reían en sus caras; muchas mujeres sufrieron el yugo de los jóvenes de alcurnia de sus tierras, pues se encontraron casos de niñas abusadas con sus padres viéndolo.

El peor caso mostro que toda una familia conformada por tres hijas, la esposa y el marido sufrieron a manos de todo un escuadrón de saldados, donde ni el esposo se salvó de abusos sexuales, ninguna de las niñas tenía más de diez años. Coloquialmente se dice que cuando el marido fue a denunciarlo a la casa del territorio, la familia se ahogó en risas pues los soldados fueron dirigidos por ellos mismo y muchos de los hombres de la familia estuvieron allí.

Jóvenes mujeres Mewnianas fueron vendidas a poderosos proxenetas de reinos lejanos, pues las pobres Mewnianas eran consideradas muy jóvenes, suaves… y siempre apretadas… ancianas, mujeres mayores y jóvenes, adolescentes y niñas...

Si bien ese tipo de tratas estaban permitidas en Mewni con extrajeras, estaba fuertemente prohibido en contra de las mujeres Mewnianas.

Muchos hombres jóvenes fueron vendidos como esclavos para las minas y canteras extranjeras, los niños, como soldados esclavos; las ciudades principales controladas por proxenetas y ladrones, pues pagaban sus debidas comisiones a las familias regentes, matones contralaban los puertos principales y tenian en su mano los millones de toneladas en productos venidos del extranjero, lo que los volvió asquerosamente ricos.

Soldados disfrazados de bandidos en los caminos donde robaban y azotaban al pueblo llano, para que después los señores empezaran a cobrar por protección adicional, cuando ya eso era parte de los impuestos que pagaban mensualmente; el mismo caso con los soldados portuarios, la orgullosa y prestigiosa flota real convertida en la mayor y mas poderosa flota de bucaneros y piratas del mundo, azotaban el sinnúmero de barcos que se dirigían a las costas Mewnianas para comerciar, y en el mismo caso se cobraba por protección especial para no sufrir ningún contratiempo —ocasionados por ellos mismos—.

Todo tipo de casos horribles que ocurrían con impunidad y que solo pararon cuando las noticias llegaron a oídos de la vieja reina Star II, que regreso de su viaje repentinamente para tomar cartas en el asunto… se decía que la mirada de tristeza que puso cuando se entero que su propia hija era una "reina débil", podría haber deprimido hasta el ardiente sol.

Cuando ella volvió, llamo a las armas a sus viejas amigas mas confiables para empezar a "encargarse de los problemas del reino".

También se dice que, la mirada que puso cuando se enteró que alguien había tocado los cabellos de sus adoradas nietas, junto con sus palmas ensangrentadas de tanto apretar el puño, aterro a la mismísima muerte y está, por temor a la vieja reina, decidió ponerse de su lado.

Kilómetros de cadáveres colgados por ajusticiamientos, centenares de hombres castrados y empalados por el recto aún con vida, señoras y mujeres de casas nobles corruptas siendo despellejadas vivas, todo por el enorme ejercito que reunió Star II que superaban el medio millón de hombres y mujeres; cada uno de ellos honorables, leales y con grandes dotes y sentidos de la justicia, y, sobre todo furiosos por la injustica que habían visto frente a sus ojos por años, Star II quien aún la edad no había podido quitarle su toque castrense aprovecho esa furia por todo el reino, ciudad por ciudad, pueblo por pueblo, aldea por aldea, puerto por puerto, callejón por callejón, casa por casa, puerta por puerta, cada rincón del reino fue el coto de caza más grande la historia.

El resto de la historia fue una gran cadena de acontecimientos en los que se incluyen castigos, ajusticiamientos, enjuiciamientos, encarcelamientos, liberaciones de prisioneros; todo durante un periodo de dos años que culmino en la gran purga real.

Muchos señores perdieron tierras que se volvieron territorios directos de la corona, enviaron hijos de rehenes hasta que los señores culminaran los pagos astronómicos e insanos que fueron algunos de los muchos castigos empleados por su contribución a la desestabilización a la paz interna del reino. Los señores mas ricos que tenian dinero calculado para durar cientos de años palidecieron al ver las cifras exigidas por la corona, donde cualquier señor o señora encontrada culpable quisiera algún tipo de excepción o trato especial, debía estar preparado para perder la vida.

Estirpes de familias tan antiguas como el tiempo mismo que se habían asentado hace milenios fueron pasmadas de la faz del mundo en cuestiones de segundo, castillos macizos demolidos como si fueran de arena.

Aun después de meses de la culminación de todos los susodichos eventos… el reino ahora estaba en calma, pero se tomaron medidas a un más duras en todo el reino… a los señores que hubiesen o no contribuido de alguna manera, tanto directa como indirectamente en algún caso de corrupción; se les pusieron tarifas reales —Las contribuciones que un señor tiene que ofrecer a la corona—, a un más alta, pero se les prohibió a su vez aumentar las tarifas de los aldeanos en sus territorios independientemente de su posición social. Otra ley decía que ahora el nombramiento de caballeros seria supervisado y aplicado exclusivamente por la reina.

Star III, quien se había convertido en la mano derecha de su abuela en su campaña, le propuso a su abuela repartir las fortunas tomadas de las extintas casas entre los aldeanos y campesinos del reino, no solo como un acto caritativo de buena voluntad, si no también para aumentar la aprobación del pueblo a la corona… y así lo hicieron.

Y gracias al poder de su madre y su hija, Moon Butterfly se ganó la autoridad sobre sus vasallos y a su vez mantuvo cierto nivel de popularidad entre los plebeyos. Sin embargo, su torpeza nunca fue olvidada y no del todo perdonada… por lo que es conocida como una reina débil.

Star II tuvo una de las mejores ideas que no tuvo durante su reinado, que su nieta heredera Star III, tomara todo el crédito de los actos de los últimos dos años, de esta forma con una feroz política del terror, Star se ganaría la fidelidad del reino incluso antes de ser coronada… y así lo hicieron.

Y casi como si fuese una real burla profética, Star Butterfly, su hija, no le dirigía la palabra en más de dos años, así como ella no le dirigió la palabra a su propia madre, se le podría llamar ¿una burla profética? o ¿un castigo divino?

… el castigo divino, pues Moon Butterfly, una reina de tan solo treinta y tantos años moriría en una semana… eso según los cálculos de la princesa Astral Butterfly, la curandera en jefe del castillo Butterfly.

La enfermedad de las alas rotas, o para abreviar, **Alas rotas**, es una de las más grandes enfermedades que ha azotado el reino Butterfly… o reino de Mewni —que en su defecto es lo mismo—. Es una enfermedad bastante conocida, pero no es ni de lejos tan letal y desastrosa como se piensa… su nombre proviene del mismo modo a como es tan conocida… y es que es que solo es tan común en miembros de la realeza y sus cercanos, no se sabe mucho de ella, si es desarrollada o contagiada… o es el castigo divino del universo a la dinastía de sanguinarias monarcas.

Pero en la gran mayoría de los casos no es mortal… en la mayoría, mas no en todos.

La enfermedad al principio actúa como una simple bronquitis, pero cuando los casos son más severos, la tos es tan fuerte que puede llegar a traumatizar los pulmones, y el pulmón derecho traumatizado de Moon Butterfly estaba tan débil que múltiples hemorragias sacaron todo su aire y lo remplazaron con sangre… ha ese punto, ya no había nada que hacer, pues era imposible abrir a Moon y coser sus heridas por dentro. Pues incluso inconsciente el dolor traumatizaría al cuerpo y este se aletargará a si mismo por el dolor.

Astral Butterfly, cuya habilidad sanatorial era casi tan buena como lo era su intelecto, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, aplico métodos tan prehistóricos como que le dio leche azucarada y aromaterapia con manzanilla quemada e inclusive intento poner sanguijuelas atadas a cuerdas e introducirlas en su pulmón para intentar sacar la sangre… obviamente la trataron de bruja loca después de siquiera sugerirlo, sin embargo, conservo su puesto en la labor de cuidar a Moon hasta sus últimos momentos… ella lo haría porque su propia hija no lo iba a hacer.

Astral Butterfly, es la segunda miembro en la línea de sucesión al trono; ella es hija de Platine Butterfly, la segunda hija de Star II; Astral es sobrina de Moon, y prima de la princesa Star III.

Sin venir a cuento, era igual de hermosa como cualquier Butterfly, pues tenía el cabello amarillo como el sol y unos ojos verdes como un zafiro, a pesar de que estaban detrás de unos delgados cristales, una vez que los miras no puedes dejar de verlos; una piel blanca que casi nunca fue tocada por el sol, pues la espada no era lo suyo… aunque gran parte de su vida se la pasaba tensando la cuerda del arco disparando saetas una y otra vez a un blanco, el único objetivo al que le daría en su vida, pues ella no estaba preparada para tomar una vida.

Ajeno a la rama principal, su madre, Platine Butterfly se había casado tarde, pues como lo fue de niña también era una mujer fantasiosa, onírica y tendenciosa a la infantilidad, ella rechazo a príncipes, nobles altos o menores, los rechazo a todos, porque ella quería, en sus propias palabras: "encontrar el amor verdadero", y lo encontró… a los principios de sus veinte. Un lord pequeño, nada ambicioso, pero nada estúpido tampoco, no era egoísta, bastante culto, pero ni pomposo ni prepotente, más de las plumas y poemas que de las espadas y lanzas, querido por su familia y vasallos… hoy, muerto igual que su esposa.

Astral empezó a leer a una edad muy temprana, casi después de que aprendió a hablar, pero no era arrogante ni presuntuosa con respecto a ello, jamás la escucharas jactarse de su inteligencia, pues además de su mente, su vocabulario, su cortesía, su omnibenevolencia y su habilidad de sanación, el mejor rasgo que la definía era la humildad.

Gastaba toneladas de oro y joyas de su propia herencia para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitase, ordeno la construcción de pozos de agua potable, toneladas de piedra sílice para purificar esta misma, kilómetros de pan de maíz —Casi un patrimonio de Mewni— para regalárselo a los hambrientos, ordeno que mediante zanjas y presas se desviasen pequeños cauces para que estas acercasen los poblados más áridos y también en zonas húmedas para controlar los desbordes y que estas fueran de mejor alcance para los agricultores, construía enormes residencias para los huérfanos además de ropas y camas cómodas, enseñaba a leer a muchos sirvientes y soldados del castillo que no hubiesen venido de alcurnia como para permitirse tal lujo como lo era la educación.

Una princesa muy querida por el pueblo… y que, sin embargo, no aspira sentarse en el gran trono de plata pura maciza. Pues la regencia de un reino era una tarea de la que ella no se sentía capaz… pues no tenía el corazón tan pequeño como para permitir y ordenar las "Injusticas justificadas" que una reina debe permitir en el día a día de su reinado.

No, el trono no tenia su nombre, y ella no lo quería poner ni que nadie lo hiciese. Le gustaba estar en su posición, el suficiente poder para ayudar la gente, pero no el suficiete como para regentarla y volverse su dueño.

La curandera real, ese era su cargo, **La Curandera Real Astral Butterfly. **Además, sentía confianza en sí misma, pues ella sin problema podía diagnosticar y revisar a sus primas sin inconvenientes ni incomodidades algunas, pues su prima pequeña de solo doce años fue desnudada y ultrajada por el anterior curandero real con la excusa de buscar alguna infección… el filo de una espada la ponía incomoda, y mucho menos le gustaba la sangre derramada en la violencia… pero muy en el fondo estaría agradecida con su prima por encargarse de los problemas del castillo y de todo el reino…

Puesto que ella misma aun temblaba por recordar la mano del rey dentro de su falda en la cena real…

Es por eso que Astral era de las más fuertes e importantes acaudaladoras de la legitimidad de Star III Butterfly al trono.

Porque ella sabia que su prima tenia material de reina, ya que una reina debía ser dura en las decisiones que esta tome, sin importar las vidas que esta decisión cueste y finalmente tome.

Pero… jamás se le consideraría públicamente una aliada de Star, ni, aunque le preguntaras y prometieras una bolsa de oro a la mejor espía de Mewni detalles sobre lo que ocurrió esas doce horas en que la predominancia de la línea masculina fue pasmada de la historia… solo te daría una brevedad sobre algo vagamente detallado pero que podría llevar a una conclusión bastante reveladora y la razón de porque Star III no tiene tantos aliados como debería… y como conviene:

"_**No todas las victimas de esa noche eran victimarios… y muchos también lo eran sin saber ellos mismo que lo eran".**_

Pero… Astral, sin importar quien fuera la reina, lo más probable es que ella seguiría siendo la curandera real, porque nadie dudaba de su capacidad, aunque si dudasen un poco de los métodos muy poco ortodoxos que esta aplicaría para llevar a cabo su deber; pero no era eso lo que la dejaba fuera de peligro, sino que era su facilidad para hacer amigos, y su dificultad para hacer enemigos o mantenerlos.

A ella le gustaba lo que hacía, ayudar a toda persona que estuviese a su alcance… y eso incluía a la propia reina, Moon I.

Esta estaba acostada en su cama, con una toalla húmeda en su frente, una gruesa cobija de piel de lobo abrigaba su cuerpo, la cama no era un problema, porque era más que nada algodón y plumas de ganso, dos pares de enormes almohadas de seda se usaban de pedestal para su cabeza y enorme cabellera brillante.

Astral Butterfly estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo un muy grueso libro, su gran pasión.

—Los lores que vendrían de visita para la entrega de impuestos…— Astral fue interrumpida por su tía, era muy extraño pues Moon tenía más de una década de vida más que ella —, espero tener fuerza para recibirlos… traen demasiado con ellos, casi todos los impuestos de la costa oeste de Mewni…— Moon tosió al terminar su oración.

Astral se levantó, y se acercó a la leche hervida con manzanilla que estaba en una jarra de oro sobre un aparador. Lo sirvió en una copa —de oro— y se la entregó a Moon.

Esta le dio un sorbo pequeño, pues no estaba hirviendo, pero tibia no estaba.

—Tauri recibió a los lores… estuvo algo nerviosa, pero todo salió bien— Astral se rio por recordar como su prima sudaba por solo hablar con unos simples lores recaudadores —, veintisiete carretas llenas de oro hasta el techo… los impuestos están al día… las señoras… y sobre todo los lores están asustados de pagar con retraso…

Moon agacho la cabeza en vergüenza de su debilidad… pues ella se creía a si misma bastante fuerte… lo había creído toda su vida. Su hija y su madre le mostraron que eso no era cierto, al menos no en el sentido que ella creía.

—Las arcas están llenas si eso es lo que te preocupa— Le dijo su sobrina.

—No, esa no es mi inquietud— Moon bebió un sorbo de la leche mas grande y le dio el vaso a su prima.

—Entonces… es…

—¿Que va a pasar a mi muerte? y por favor… no digas una estupidez como "te extrañaremos", porque sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verdad.

—Supongo que empezara un caos político.

—Es la repuesta mas vaga que he escuchado en mi vida…a demás de innecesaria, es igual a preguntar "va a ver una guerra ¿qué va a pasar?" y alguien responda "va a morir gente", es obvio que eso va pasar… vamos primas, eres mas lista y detallista que eso, eres médico.

Astral pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

—Bueno… sácame de las dudas si me equivoco en algún pronostico o confírmame si he acertado una deducción— Astral tomo una pausa, pues estaba preparada para conjeturar una gran cantidad de palabras

—. A tu muerte, muchos de los lores y ladis del reino vendrán aquí en forma de buena voluntad para presentar sus respetos… pero en verdad vendrán a ver qué tan débil es la nueva reina, para enviar a sus vástagos para representar y "aconsejar" a la joven, tonta, e inexperta reina Star III— Moon asintió pues hasta ahora su sobrina hablaba con verdades en sus palabras —; intentarán que sus bastardos contraigan con la soltera reina una alianza matrimonial y tener a su poder las jerarcas reales, dinero que usaran para juntar un enorme ejercito de asesinos, ladrones y violadores para comprar o quitar los territorios vecinos de los lores y, estos no podrán reclamar a la reina debido a lealtad que profesa a su "bien amado" esposo y a su familia… esa es una gran posibilidad de lo que puede ocurrir.

Moon asintió… pero el asuntillo no terminaba ahí, pues todo parecía muy inconcluso.

—No estás del todo mal… pero…

Astral no necesitaba analizar un panorama muy amplio o uno muy lejos, solo debía analizar sus propias palabras ya dichas: **"La joven, tonta, e inexperta reina Star III".**

—Pero… Star no es ninguna tonta… a pesar de que ha probado ser un implacable comandante, ellos la subestiman…

Esta vez Moon o asintió, no es que fuese incorrecto lo que su prima estuviese diciendo, pero Astral estaba viendo el panorama incorrecto… no, es que Astral no veía todo el panorama…

—¿Qué crees que pasar con ella una vez que sea reina?

—¿Gobernara? — Astral por muy perspicaz que se considerase a sí misma, no sabía a qué punto quería llegar Moon.

—¿Gobernar a quién?

—A Mewni por supuesto…

—Has ido a Mewni… ¿te parece que quieren ser gobernados por Star?

—Me parece que no quieren ser gobernados por nadie…

—Si, pero eso no va a pasar, siempre debe haber control, y siempre debe haber un gobierno… lo contrario a un mundo sin ley no es la libertad es la anarquía… y si ya con leyes matan, roban y violan ¿qué crees que va a pasar sin ellas?, la libertad que se profesa no existe, nunca ha existido y nunca existirá. Star gobernara Mewni muy pronto… pero para ello requiere poder, ¿Dónde crees que reside el poder?

—La reina tiene el poder.

—¿Y porque lo tiene la reina? ¿Por qué no un panadero o un agricultor?

—Tía Moon— Astral corto la elocuencia de Moon, llamándola por su primer nombre, hasta para alguien cercana como lo era Astral, "Majestad" es un término inamovible que siempre deberá ser usado con el monarca de turno —, no estamos llegando a ningún punto… la medicina es mi fuerte pero la filosofía no es lo mío.

—Lo que estoy diciendo sobrina es… ¿Porque el pueblo debe obedecer a Star? Un metal con joyas rodeando la cabeza no te da automáticamente la fidelidad de la gente… ¿Qué es lo que lo hace?

Astral miro al piso un momento…

—Una espada…— Moon asintió —, un ejército, cuando el pueblo no quiere a un señor este manda a su ejercito y les recuerda porque es que él está al mando— Moon asintió una vez más.

—La mano de hierro, firme y dura— Moon volvió a hablar —, no es ir de vez en cuando a matar a unos campesinos, eso es una barbarie, sangre innecesaria, pero cuando el pueblo empieza a percibir debilidad… se creen con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer lo que se les venga en gana sin consecuencias… y, querida prima, si el pueblo llano percibe debilidad…

—Los nobles y señores…— Moon asintió por lo dicho por astral —, cuando la reina es débil… hay caos, una reina blanda será peor que una reina cruel.

—La reina es la guía del mundo— Moon fijo la mirada al frente… no veía nada en específico —, una reina débil les hace la vida imposible a todos.

Astral jugaba con sus pulgares sin poder mirar a Moon, porque, aunque era su querida prima… aun le tenía rencor, porque todas las manos que se posaron en sus piernas indirectamente eran de Moon.

Si bien es cierto que Moon jamás hubiera permitido esos comportamientos —si hubiese estado al tanto de ellos—, la ineficiencia para regirse entre los lores dio como resultado que… que estos hiciesen todo lo que se les venga en gana sin consecuencias…

Astral acaba de darse cuenta de que **Moon se refería a sí misma todo este tiempo.**

Moon Butterfly, ninguno de los rumores sabia como seria llamada… ¿Moon la inútil? ¿Moon la crédula?, lo único que estaba seguro era que ella seria: Moon "Insertar insulto aquí".

—Star…

Astral la miraba, pues las veces en que Moon siquiera dada una simple mención o una referencia —y viceversa— con respecto a hija… eran casi tan escasas como un eclipse, algo que no se sabe si es bueno o mal… pues los eclipses son del muy mal augurio en Mewni.

—Star…— Moon volvió a decirlo, esta vez mirando a las esmeraldas en los ojos de Astral —. Star será mejor reina que yo… Astral, necesita ayuda…

"Necesita de tu ayuda…" escuchó Astral.

Astral se paralizo. No era alguien que pensaba con malicia o —mucho— rencor en el corazón… pero esperaba que Moon abandonara este mundo sin haberle pedido nada tan comprometedor, y lo comprometedor para Astral seria **quedarse en el puesto al que pensaba dimitir una vez su labor con su querida prima ya no fuese necesario.**

Pues un puesto aun mayor prometedor —para ella— le había sido ofrendado hasta hace poco tiempo, un puesto que no dudo en aceptar y comprometerse a ello… pero no pensaba abandonar en declive a Moon, pues desde que era niña y posterior al fallecimiento de sus padres, Moon fue la persona que la crio con toda la regla… aunque esto la dejara también al alcance de otros problemas de los que su sobrina también fue víctima.

Moon esperaba una respuesta… no, mentira… Moon no esperaba una respuesta solida de su prima, pues estaba al tanto de todo lo que ella había sufrido, no por la mano de un cerdo… si no por perder precisamente la mano que tanto anhelaba.

Esperando alguna palabra, ni alguien con la inteligencia de Moon podría saber que era lo que pensaba su sobrina.

Astral se levantó rápidamente de su silla…

—Me retirare por los momentos… majestad— ahí estaba la formalidad extraviada, encontrada por perros cazadores —, cualquier cosa que necesite o si sufre alguna inquietud o efectos de un síntoma no deseado… llámeme y vendré enseguida.

Astral cerro la gruesa puerta de roble tallado…

En el pasillo astral se encontró con al menos dos cuartetos de capas plateadas armadas con espadas y alabardas, cuya actual tarea era cuidar esa puerta y de su inquilina detrás de ella. Dos apostadas en cada lado entre la puerta, dos en el pasillo derecho, dos en el izquierdo y dos más distribuidas en el pasillo pegadas a las paredes…

—Que no entre nadie que no sea necesaria… limiten la entrada a sirvientas y a la familia real, informen que cualquier asunto oficial será atendido por la princesa Tauri— Se dirigió a la soldado al lado de la cerradura, dando esta un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Astral desapareció atravesando ese pasillo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, el par de capas plateadas apostadas en la puerta se miraron entre si… negando con la cabeza.

—Valla familia...

—Familia de mierda…

Las otras capas plateadas que las escucharon… no podían estar más de acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche llego a Mewni rápidamente…

Era solo un decir, pero los Mewnianos mas supersticiosos —y anticuados— decían que desde hace un buen tiempo las noches son mas largas que el día, y lo habían dicho tantas veces que como una epidemia lirica se volvió casi un dicho común…

Y ya las espías como Janna se habían cansado de escucharlo y aun más de informarlo.

El **Cuerpo Sombrío **es una unidad muy emblemática, no para el reino de Mewni o el ejército, o aquellos pocos que supiesen de su existencia, si no sobre todo para la familia real… pues reciben órdenes directas de esta sin ningún intermediario o alguien —o nadie— de por medio.

Son para simplificar, una unidad militar no convencional relacionada fuertemente al espionaje, sabotaje, logística, infiltración, extracción, inteligencia, rastreo y exploración.

No tienen un escudo propio o vestimenta… pues no existen oficialmente, sus miembros, mayormente femeninas, se encargan de descubrir los "asuntos turbios" para la reina… es decir, son las que llevan noticias y rumores no públicos a la reina, y muchas veces sus mensajeras. Son una unidad con gran entrenamiento en artes relacionadas como camuflaje, corrida libre, intercepción de mensajes, envenenamiento, la interrogación, la tortura, la codificación de mensajes ocultos y… su mejor atributo, la seducción.

Serian la mejor unidad militar del mundo si no tuviesen un pequeño… no, un gran problema; su capacidad para esconderse en las sombras es inversamente proporcional a sus capacidades en combate, pues más allá de pequeñas dagas y cuchillos, no son de las mejores combatientes del mundo.

Una unidad organizada y simple de primer nivel… o así supone que serían… pues… al igual que las capas plateadas, han caída en la mayor de las vergüenzas… pues al igual que sus contrapartes elitistas de armaduras y espadas… no pudieron llevar los repugnantes horrores que no solo pasaban en Mewni… si no en el propio Castillo Butterfly, donde en el sótano ubicado incluso más abajo que las mazmorras, estaba su base de operaciones…

Y todo tuvo sentido cuando se supo que su comandante… la hermana mayor de Janna era la causante de todas sus fallas.

No hace falta decir como termino el teatro…

Lo único que Janna tenia para reconfortarse era que por lo menos tuvo un juicio justo… donde fue encontrada culpable, pues toda prueba que fue solicitada así lo demostró, de hecho, ella muchas veces fue artífice en los casos… todo a espaldas de Janna.

Con la misma muestra de dignidad que tuvo en el juicio, así también fue la ejecución… y el funeral. Su cuerpo esta el mausoleo familiar en sus tierras… que eran tierras de su hermana primogénita en realidad.

Su casa al no ser muy rica en exceso y aunque había suficiente para que las tres heredaran, su madre que favorecía a su hermana mayor, dio la custodia de Janna y Jaen a la reina Moon.

Esta pensaba incluirlas en las capas plateadas pues su hermana que usaba una espada como si fuera su propio brazo calificaba desde muy lejos, pero Janna que era pequeña y delgada apenas podía cargar un arma de medio tamaño… pero fue bendecida con otra cosa, su mente que era tan afilada como su lengua, y además, su peso paja, pues Janna era rápida y ágil como un gato; la reina Moon no tardo en incluirla en el cuerpo sombrío para aprovechar su destreza… pero al enterarse su hermana, que incluso seria armada caballero y oficial de las capas plateadas, desistió y se ofreció para actuar en el cuerpo sombrío… que debido a sus grandes dotes de líder, de intelecto y fuerza, empezó a comandar el cuerpo de mil miembros muy tempranamente.

Pero eso fue historia…

Cuando Janna empezó su entrenamiento había exactamente mil doscientos miembros… hoy, quedan menos de doscientos, pues muchos de ellos, al crecer, ganaron peso y estatura, además de que perdieron su agilidad. Mewni no estaba precisamente en conflicto, por lo que el cuerpo de a paso de ciempiés fue volviéndose perezoso debido a la inactividad.

Lo mismo que paso con las capas plateadas, el cuerpo sombrío seria dirigido por Tauri Butterfly, la cuarta princesa en la línea de sucesión al trono.

Hija de una de las muchas tías de Moon, para ser precisos, Tauri Butterfly era hija de Nephtun Butterfly, la cuarta hija de Star II. Pero no había que esforzarse por recordar todo ello, solo que, en la línea femenina, Tauri por cercanía a la rama principal era posible heredera al trono, por cercanía, mas no por edad, pues Tauri tenia quince años, igual que la heredera Star.

Tauri, desde que Moon entro en estado crítico, había sido nombrada por el concejo provisional como **Regente del reino**, de igual forma de manera provisional. **El Regente** es el cargo que precedía a la reina en cuestiones de autoridad, cuyo puesto estaba vacante pues quien ocupaba ese cargo era Lord Glossaryck… muerto en la purga.

Tauri, le fue entregado ese cargo, pues es bien conocida su capacidad para la política, la teoría de esta misma, su sabiduría en al arte del comercio, su conocimiento en las leyes, la justicia y general, el derecho unificado y regional de todo Mewni, además, su habilidad para hablar con todos los regionalismos de Mewni, encantando a las señoras y lores más lejanos al castillo… comprometida, mas no aun casada… ni consumada.

No solo sus palabras encantaban, pues, era una Butterfly, un término que además de ser el muy pesado nombre real, era usado como sinónimo de "Bella, siempre joven y esbelta". En Mewni cuando una mujer es hermosa habitualmente se les encanta con cosas como "pareces toda una Butterfly".

Tauri, tenía una cascada anaranjada con eslabones dorados que caía desde la coronilla hasta la cintura, unos ojos amarillos, piel acanelada y brillante, labios rojos como una fresa, era joven y tenia cuerpo de joven. Sus vestidos eran mas que nada de color amarillentos y anaranjados, con muchas variaciones de tonos, los tacones no eran los suyo, y tampoco lo eran las armas, ni un cuchillo podía usar. Las joyas que llevaba consigo eran indescriptibles, no solo por su esplendor, si no por la cantidad que ella tenia puesta… y la otra mayor cantidad que estaban en sus recamaras. Era una chica muy femenina.

También… una gran afición poco conocida de Tauri Butterfly, era, el vino. No era una joven ebria ni nada tan vulgar, era una muy experta catadora de vinos, pues en secreto de su madre había empezado a beber la uva fermentada a tan novatez como empezó su sangrado. Poseía una bodega de barriles y vinos en sus recamaras, aunque la gran mayoría intactos pues si bien le gustaba el vino, no era tan simpática con la lucidez que este causaba… además, ella era muy lista.

Y no había nada peor que una jovencita lucida en el castillo Butterfly… o lo era al menos.

Y si bien le gustaba el vino, ella era como todos los demás, bebía no —solo— por diversión, sino para acallar el alma ebria, y, al igual que todos, no le gustaba beber sola. Había muchas ocasiones como esta, donde compartía con su única "amiga verdadera".

—No tienes idea de lo poco que me importa el sol, la luna y su ciclo de duración, si quisiera saber de astronomía le preguntaría a Solei sobre los cosmos, astros y estupideces así…— Tauri bebió de su copa de oro, en este castillo, hay más copas, cubiertos, tazones y platos de oro, plata, porcelana, jade, marfil y bronce que de cualquier material impuro como hierro o madero —, este vino es asqueroso…

Tauri se levanto de la silla y abrió una de las ventanas donde arrojo el vino y la copa… algo que noto Janna.

—Oye… esa copa valía más de lo que me pagan en un año… no, espera, dos años, además, no esta tan mal— Janna como no era de exclusivo paladar como su compañera, el vino era de los mejores que había probado… pero mientras intentaba dar otro sorbo se le fue arrebatada la copa, Tauri no solo arrojo el vino de Janna con copa de oro todo junto, si no que tomo la botella de jade donde estaba engendrado el vino… la botella era del mismo cargamento que aborreció cierta heredera al trono mas poderoso de la historia.

Anticipando algún imprevisto como este y sin querer terminar con una linda velada de noche fresca como esta… Tauri había guardado una de sus cosechas de vino blanco preferido, no le quedaban ya muchas, algo lógico sabiendo que era su favorita.

Tomo del aparador de caoba lijada un par de copas de vidrio con gruesos cuellos de oro y con dientes de lobo reales incrustados, las dos copas estaban sobre una bandeja de plata… con estas copas se tenia que dar por sentado que Tauri no las arrojaría por la ventana, pues el juego de seis eran sus favoritas… dos estaban en la oficina del regente —su sitio actual—, una estaba en su escritorio personal en su bodega de vinos, otra estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama y sus lámparas de plata, y las dos restantes en su comedor dentro de sus aposentos.

Las copas de oro que arrojo por la ventana eran más valiosas que su preciado conjunto, pero estas copas no eran sus favoritas por su valor, si no porque fue un regalo de su abuela, Star II.

Tauri le sirvió una copa a tope a Janna y una de igual forma para ella. Ella se volvió a sentar de un lado del escritorio, mientras que Janna estaba sentada paralelamente a ella.

Ambas chocaron las copas y bebieron, después de un segundo Tauri pauso su succión, pero Janna siguió con la suya, cuando termino la copa estaba casi vacía.

—Retiro lo dicho— dijo Janna —, ese vino era asqueroso— Janna ahora entendía porque Tauri no pudo beber más de un sorbo, una vez probado un vino de tal magnitud como el de ahora, beber un vino rancio en botella de jade era algo desagradable.

—El estibador decía que es vino rosa, pero no, es blanco, es poco dulce para ser rosa, aunque no espero altas expectativas de un simple estibador, un viñero decente debería poder identificarlo— Tauri meneo un poco la copa y la olio para después beber otro poco —, los estándares para la identificación de calidad se están perdiendo en Mewni, no solo con el vino, si no con todos los demás productos… la harina de trigo que llego la semana pasada olía mal y sabia a pasto… no deje que pagaran ni una moneda por esa cosa, deberíamos vindicar la comisión para los productos consumibles, no están haciendo bien su trabajo…

Janna la vio, y con su mirada Tauri compendio que Janna no le importaba en absoluto las cosas tan banales como el sabor del pan.

—¿Es eso tan importante? — Janna bebió de su copa lo poco que quedaba de vino, cuando la bajo Tauri volvió a servirle, y Janna no perdió el tiempo.

Por muy amiga que fuese, Tauri no soportaba que Janna lo tragase como agua sin darse el tiempo de apreciarlo como es debido… Janna era lista, no cabe duda en ello, pero lo que tenia de lista le faltaba de culto.

—Si, lo es, si permitimos que los granjeros estén satisfechos con darnos cualquier cosa para salir del paso entonces ya no seremos las inalcanzables Butterfly que deberíamos ser— Tauri volvió a beber, Janna también lo hizo porque lo necesitaría, conocía bien a Tauri, y conocía que le gustaba enrollarse y darse la mala vida por trivialidades como esa —, ame a mi abuela, pero eso de darles mas derechos a los campesinos es una tontería hecho y derecho…

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué seleccionen espiga por espiga hasta encontrar aquellas que sean color arena perfectas con lo dorado del tostado del sol?

—Eso precisamente es lo que se hacia durante el reinado de Sunfly II, mi tatarabuela, si nos llegaba a nuestra mesa una manzana que no fuese roja perfecta ¡Tiemblen las granjas de manzanos!

—Hablas como si hubieras estado allí…

—No necesito estar en el pasado para conocer las maravillas de nuestra gloria… pues nuestro lema así lo dice: **"Tiembla ante al aleteo de la mariposa, pues este un tornado empezará".**

Este era el tipo de conversaciones que Tauri añoraba, las simples, simples claro para sus estándares, pues si bien los asuntos complicados no eran un problema para ella como tratar con los deudores de la corona, la falta de pago y mantenimiento del ejercito real, las tasas de construcción de carretas, carruajes y navíos, las tasas portuarias, las tasas fronterizas, asuntos como esos no eran de su agrado personal, se le daba bien lidiar con ellos, pero no lo disfrutaba ni por casualidad.

Janna alzo su copa.

—Y ahora los recolectores se cagan cuando ven una mariposa posar sobre sus narices— Dijo Janna.

Esa frase comenzó una risa entre las dos.

De pronto la puerta fue tocada…

—Adelante— dijo Tauri.

Entro una capa plateada… esta no cerró la puerta.

—Princesa— la soldado hizo una reverencia ante la princesa —, la princesa Star ha llamado a lady Janna a sus aposentos…

Ambos quitaron las risas de sus rostros al ver su fiesta por terminada.

—Iré en unos momentos— la soldado reverencio a ambas antes de salir.

—Bueno… continuaremos mañana— dijo Janna. Ella vacío su copa en un momento.

—Si… yo aún tengo trabajo, tengo que organizar donde debo poner el oro que hoy llego… la bóveda está llena así que no hay sitio…

Aunque a muchos pueda molestarles, el cinismo de las Butterfly no le saca si no risas a Janna. A diferencia de las demás familias en el mundo, las Butterfly pelean por no quedarse con el oro… "¡No lo quiero en mi habitación, ya está llena, ya ni puedo ver el piso, una barra de oro me hizo caer el otro día!", "¡Hagamos otra bóveda, no paro de cortarme con los diamantes que se caen al piso!", "¡Alguna de ustedes puso en mi puerta seis sacos llenos de monedas de oro, ya les dije que no tengo sitio!". Pero igual, lo que tenían de cínicas lo eran de tacañas —o al menos la mayoría—, porque le cortarán la cabeza al que se le ocurra decir que hay que dárselo a los más necesitados… incluso lo que ellas no quieran.

Son unas acumuladoras compulsivas… pero de tesoros.

—Mañana repetimos… adiós comandante…— Janna se fue acercando al escritorio.

—Adiós Janna— Tauri uso los brazos para levantarse un poco del escritorio.

Después, ambas se besaron, jugaron mutuamente con sus lenguas y acariciaron sus mejillas.

No, no eran amantes ni nada por el estilo… solo que así era como ellas se trataban… así lo han hecho desde niñas hasta la fecha.

Janna salió de la oficina en direccion a la habitación de la futura reina… futura reina que había ejecutado a su bienquerida hermana…

No era que Star había ordenado la ejecución… Star directamente ejecuto a Jean con la **Espada de las Butterfly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1.3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aguijón de Mariposa**, ese es el nombre de la espada bastarda de la Familia Butterfly, de reina a princesa heredera. La espada es larga con una hoja más o tan blanca como la plata, pero es acero puro del más duro y filoso, las marcas de huella adornan toda la hoja, pues es acero que en su momento fue bañado en acido de estómago de león hirviendo, el grosor de la hoja es de cinco milímetros en su punto medio, algo gruesa, pero la hace mas dura, la anchura máxima es de siete centímetros en descenso desde el tallo hasta la punta. El guardamano son unas largas y delgadas alas de mariposa color plata, el mango es acero negro tallado y forrado con madera de roble desollada y quemada… el pomo es lo más característico del arma, ya que es un Pegaso parado sobre sus patas traseras, es de oro macizo y brillante como un faro ardiente de grasa de ballena, tiene de ojos dos gigantesco rubíes, pero lo mas llamativo de esa arma, tal ves sea que el Pegaso en ves de tener alas de paloma, tiene alas de mariposa, también de oro.

Por todo lo descrito, cualquiera sabría que no es la mejor arma del combate, pues el oro no es tan duro como aparenta, pero si es pesado, no es una buena arma para el combate… y en efecto ese no era su uso, pues solo es un arma ceremonial para ciertas ocasiones… como nombramientos de caballeros… o ejecuciones.

Para el combate... a cada reina o princesa se le hace un arma a la medida y de gusto personal… todas ellas se exhiben en las galerías de la armería real… como si fuera una broma tétrica, Moon Butterfly entrego su espada personal hace un tiempo por adelantado, pues era claro que jamás la volvería a usar… aunque tampoco es que la usara mucho durante su reinado.

Pero esa grandiosa espada centenaria… no tenía otra utilidad más que como un adorno sobre la chimenea de Star… pues, en primer lugar, no había mucho en que usarla más que en los hombres hechos de paja que se usaban en los entrenamientos.

Star no tenía muchas responsabilidades serias, pues para esos asuntos, las Butterfly ancestrales erigieron los concejos y cortes reales, para aligerar la carga de la reina, de hecho… Mewni podría ser gobernada sin necesidad de una reina, pero vociferar una herejía como esa, hará que cualquiera haga que condenen a toda su familia y si mismo al abismo.

Por ahora Star, solo revisaba la correspondencia que había llegado a su persona, no había absolutamente nada de su interés, pues solo eran… alianzas matrimoniales. Algo que no le interesaba por los momentos.

Muchas señoras de las casas más poderosas ofrecían tanto a sus hijos como posibles esposos y a sus hijas menores como sirvientas para la reina… como Star no quería parecer una gran irrespetuosa, decidió que ordenar que los escribas dieran las respuestas seria muy inapropiado, por lo que rechazaba cada propuesta personalmente, aunque admitía que no usaba todos sus dotes liricos en el elegante papel de hilo de seda… y muchas cartas eran mas similares de lo que eran facialmente dos hermanas mellizas… como sus primas por ejemplo.

Mas allá de rechazar a pequeños prepotentes que ansiaban no solo la corona sino también estar dentro de la hermosa princesa, Star no tenía ningún motivo para estar desvelada a horas tan cercanas a la media noche.

Su tiempo lo gastaba en leer mas que nada, de temas tan variados y disgregados entre si como literatura o agricultura, matemáticas y filosofía, astronomía y geografía, y de sus favoritos… la poesía, pues le encaban leer los viejos versos de la reinas y famosos escritores de antaño.

La gente que subestimaba a Solaria Butterfly era la misma que nunca se tomo el tiempo de indagar a fondo sus actos y escritos, y que solo sacaban sus conclusiones a base de rumores, mal recuerdos colectivos y cosas ya tan absurdas como que _bebía de la sangre de esposos ajenos e hijos, todo ellos jóvenes y hermosos para permanecer fuerte_. Esa misma gente era la mas desagradable que Star encontraba en su vida.

Se recuerda a Solaria por su severidad, su arrogancia y sus acciones falto de palabras, y no era del todo mentiras, pero esa no era toda la copa… si le preguntases a un desconocido desconocedor sobre la dinastía Butterfly, se reiría si le supusieses que esta era capaz de llegar a escribir una decena de poemas y rimas… parecía algo impensable de la reina _bruta como bloque_, y que era mas esperado de su hermano _más mujer que hombre;_ y no era extraño que casi nadie lo supiese… pues esta solo los escribía en su diario personal…

Al concluir el primer año de su mandato escribió la primera de muchas rimas…

_Saeta que voladora cruza arrojada al azar_

_Y que no sabe dónde temblando se clavara_

_Hoja del árbol seca arrebata el vendaval_

_Sin que nadie acierte el surco donde al polvo volverá_

_Gigante ola que el viento riza _

_y empuja al mar;_

_Y rueda y pasa y se ignora _

_que playa buscando va_

_Luz que en cercos temblorosos brilla próxima a expirar_

_Y que no se sabe de ellos cual el ultimo será_

_Esa soy yo, que al ocaso cruzo el mundo sin pensar de dónde vengo_

_Ni a donde mis pasos me llevaran._

Star pensó durante mucho tiempo a que podría estar refriéndose Solaria… y después de analizar sobre todo la última estrofa… Solaria se refería a su viaje a través del mundo con Alphonse Magno, un legendario caballero de baja clase que gano fama por ser imbatible en los torneos… también era conocido que era un gran arquero, pues eso calzaría referente a la primea estrofa; aunque algo míticos los rumores sobre Alphonse, que empezó a ser conocido como "el digno", se decía que podía clavar a un mosca a la rama de un árbol a trescientos metros… sin matar a la mosca…

Star no se lo creía… pero no dudaba que Alphonse era un guerrero impresionante además de ser por sí mismo un hombre impresionante… y más aún merece de gloria el casi mítico hombre, pues se revela que fue amante de Solaria durante prácticamente toda su vida, aunque nunca contrajeron matrimonio. Lo impresionante de todo el teatrillo era que Solaria además de su dureza e inamovilidad en la política, reacia a los concejos, aborrezca a los aduladores … era conocida por otra cosa muy característica: **su gran desprecio a los hombres.** Durante su reinado, los hombres nobles perdieron muchos derechos y privilegios frente a sus contrapartes femeninas, aunque prácticamente no cambio nada, pues durante muchos siglos Mewni siempre ha sido una arraigada sociedad matriarcal.

Otra de sus rimas era sobre una de las pocas batallas que hubo en Mewni, y para muy pesar del enemigo, el reino Lucitor, Solaria demostró ser una gran comandante militar, pues sin necesidad de apoyo de los señores del reino, Solaria solo necesito del ejercito real conformado en ese entonces por setenta mil efectivos, armados con armaduras completas, espadas, alabarderos, ballesteros, piqueros y saboteadores, grandes carromatos llenos de escorpiones y catapultas, catafractos con carriolas… y unos costosos y recientemente adquiridos elefantes de guerra…

La batalla duro solo tres horas a la mitad de la noche, pues el ejercito del rey Edward IV Lucitor solo llegaba a los treinta mil hombres. Algo lógico, pues el reino Lucitor no puede permitirse un ejercito demasiado grande pues es prácticamente un reino entero construido en terracota y tierra árida, había grandes cantidades acero y joyas… pero sin poder recolectar y sembrar mucha comida no tenían la capacidad de albergar una población tan grande como Mewni.

El escrito iba de así…

_Como la brisa que la sangre orea_

_Sobre el oscuro campo de batalla_

_Cargada de perfumes y armonía _

_En el silencio de la noche vaga_

_Símbolo del dolor y la ternura_

_Del bardo de Mewni en el horrible drama_

_La dulce Agonía, la razón perdida_

_Cogiendo flores y cantando pasa._

Star dudaba siempre de ese escrito, pues era vago. Y, además, no parecía del estilo de Solaria, la rima estaba en un papel diferente y fue pegado al diario, Solaria siempre había escrito en su diario, pero ese fue escrito en otra parte en un papel mas barato que el de ese diario… además, ¿Porque Solaria se dibujaría a si misma en un retrato sobre el poema? No se le daba bien dibujar… no hecho su caligrafía era bastante deprimente, es obvio que no era algo a lo que ella le prestase mucha atención… pero la escritura de esa rima era curva, simétrica y perfecta. Poco menos de cincuenta palabras eran tan maravillosas.

Los poemas de Solaria eran largos… y Star no creía contar con el suficiente tiempo para terminar uno, y no estaba dispuesta a leerlo a medias. Pero había uno que en definitiva la añoraba de buenas vibras cada vez que lo leía…

Mucho se puede decir de estas palabras… pero curioso era que parecía… corregido, o como si alguien diese comentarios en él… esta prohibido que en los diarios de las reinas se sobreponga algo que no fue dicho por ellas, por lo que solo se puede suponer que la propia Solaria diese esos comentarios o bien que ella sabía de esas notas. Las notas fueron escritas con una tinta más oscura que la del poema.

_Yo soy el rayo… la dulce brisa;_

_Lagrima ardiente, fresca sonrisa; _

**y una muy escasa**

_Flor peregrina, rama tronchada;_

_Yo soy quien vibra;_

_Flecha acerada;_

**y a mí me diste**

_Hay en mi esencia, como en las flores;_

_De mil perfumes suaves vapores;_

_Y su fragancia, fascinadora…_

_Trastorna el alma, de quien adora._

**Lo hace**

_Yo mis aromas doquier prodigo;_

_Y el más horrible dolor mitigo;_

**o lo causas**

_Y en grato, dulce, tierno delirio,_

_Cambio el más dulce, cruel martirio._

_¡Ay! Yo encadeno los corazones_

**cruelmente así es**

_Mas son de flores mis eslabones._

**pero flores marchitas**

_Navego por los mares,_

_ Yo voy por el viento;_

_Alejo los pesares…_

_ del pensamiento._

_Yo, dicha o pena_

_reparto a los mortales con faz serena._

**no era serena… era salvaje y fogosa como tu**

_Poder terrible, que en mis antojos _

_brota sonrisas, o brota enojos_

_Poder que abrasa un alma helada;_

**pero lograste darle calor**

_Si airado vibro, flecha acerada._

_**Doy las dulces sonrisas a las hermosas,**_

_**Coloro sus mejillas de nieve y rosa;**_

_**Humedezco sus labios, y a sus miradas**_

_**hago prometer dichas no imaginadas.**_

_Yo hago amable el reposo, grato, halagüeño, _

_o alejo de los seres el dulce sueño. _

Star se abochornaba siempre por el comentario que siguió la estrofa, pues era demasiado explicito… pero la lujuria y la vagabundez eran minúsculas comparado con el romanticismo y pasión de esas palabras…

_Todo a mi poderío rinde homenaje,_

_Todos a mi corona dan vasallaje;_

_Soy __fuego_**amor**_, reina del mundo, niña tirana;_

_Ámame, y tu el rey serás mañana_

Star siempre se volvía roja de piel por lo que decía el comentario de la estrofa final, que era inclusive más explícito que al penúltimo de esto, pero… decidió que si quería ser reina, estas "tonterías" no debían darle más que gracia… y lo leyó… estaba tanto la letra de Solaria como la misma de las notas… casi pareciera que fue escrito al mismo tiempo…

_**siempre te he amado…**_

_siempre me has amado…_

_**soy tu vasallo… harás lo que quieras conmigo…**_

_ya eres mi vasallo… hare contigo cuanto quiera…_

_**siempre he sido tuyo…**_

_yo no soy de nadie… pero me has hecho tuya tantas veces…_

_**eres la niña tiránica**_

_¡Soy la mujer tiránica!_

_No eres digno de ser rey…_

_**¿Pero soy digno de estar con la reina?**_

¿Qué más quieres mi caballero?

Estás conmigo,

has estado para mí, estas dentro de mí justo ahora…

_**No quiero nada y a nadie… te quiero a ti**_

Pues aquí me tienes.

_**Suelta esa pluma… retomemos lo nuestro…**_

_¿Me quieres por lujuria o por algo mas?_

_**Te quiero por todo**_

_Suelta esa pluma para volver a la nuestro…_

Después de eso había un gran rayón de tinta derramada en lo que quedaba de hoja. A Star le gustaba ese sentimiento, esas mariposas en el estómago…

Ese diario de Solaria, no era ninguna copia, era el original, había pasado de familia en familia, como la espada… pero este no lo tenia su madre, si no su tía Platine, ella misma se lo dio.

Star pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Pues si bien su tía fue de la mejores Butterfly… era de conocimiento general que era una infanta en el cuerpo de una mujer… una muy hermosa mujer.

No eran mariposas… eran gusanos carroñeros.

Star inmediatamente cerro el libro y con sumo cuidado lo hizo a un lado.

Coincidentemente su puerta fue tocada.

—Adelante— la visitante no otra que… ¿Astral? —, ¡oh! Lo siento… prima, tu visita es inesperada…por favor, pasa.

—¿Suena a que esperabas a alguien más?

—Así es… toma asiento— Star se relajó un poco en su asiento, su prima se sentó al otro lado del escritorio—, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? ¿o es solo una charla amistosa?

—Solo una charla amistosa…— su prima acomodo sus hombros —, no tendrás _algo_ para que nuestra charla sea algo más… reconfortante…

—Tengo vino… quieres un poco…

—Si por favor, fui a ver a Jackie… y me ofreció ron.

Ambas rieron.

—Le gustan las cosas fuertes…

—También las duras— ambas pusieron una mano en sus bocas para contener las risas… pues era sabido de la relación de Jackie con uno de sus escuderos.

Parecían dos viejas amigas que cotilleaban chismes a voces.

Pero era mera cortesía familiar… pues de amigas no tenian nada.

Paso un buen tiempo en que ambas se rieron recordando cosas del pasado, los pocos momentos felices que tuvieron, y aún más escasos los que vivieron juntas. Unas risas no hacían año… pero al final estas eran un aperitivo.

—Star…— su prima miro al piso pensando una forma amable de como tener esta conversación —, no has ido a ver a tu madre…

Star miro hacia un lado intentando también encontrar una buena forma de responder.

—Astral… sabes que-

—Es tu madre, Star, te trajo al mundo… tal vez no fue la más atenta-

Astral siguió hablando… y esa pequeña e insignificante palabra le dio una punzada de florete a Star en el pecho.

—¿Atenta? — Star se sorprendió de como su prima banalizaba su desdichada niñez… —, a eso reduces mi… eso es lo que fue para ti todas las veces que…

Falta de atención, a eso su prima reducía sus… vivencias, si, en plural.

—Escucha entiendo mejor que nadie…

—¡Exacto! ¡Entiendes mejor que nadie!, como puedes ser tan…— un poco del vino de la copa de Star se derramo sobre su falda, abrió un gabinete del escritorio y saco un pañuelo de seda con el que se restregó y limpio un poco —, escúchame prima…

Astral inflo su pecho y la miro a los ojos.

—Alguien no es atenta cuando olvida apagar la leña, cuando no haces tu cama o ¡Cuando no tomas un brebaje para la anticoncepción…!

—¡Star baja la voz! — le exigió Astral, también noto como comenzaba a temblar

—¡La falta de atención no es dejar que tu marido se meta en la cama de-

—¡Ella no tenía la culpa! — Astral arrojo su copa a un lado… el sonido de la copa interrumpió los gritos.

Ambas expulsaron los aires de furor de sus cuerpos… Star le cedió el pañuelo a su prima. Astral se acerco a donde estaba la copa, al tomo y limpio el vino del marfil marmoleado del piso. Por suerte Star sabe las cortesías de la servidumbre en la bebida, la copa de vino se llena solamente hasta la mitad, no había tanto que limpiar.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa… no directamente— Hablo Star —, pero su inutilidad para verlo era lo que nos hizo la vida imposible a todas... y a muchos más en todo el reino— ninguna se dirigía la mirada —… la iré a ver mañana, si eso te hace feliz…

—Si, en realidad si, yo te lo aseguro Star… será peor cuando ella ya no esté… aun sigues con rencor en tu corazón... y yo también si te soy sincera…

Star la miro sorprendida, pues no había nadie mas atenta con su madre que Astral, pues se había ocupado de ella día y noche, mucho más allá de las responsabilidades que le corresponden a la curandera real.

—Pero… cuando ese enojo se haya ido, porque eventualmente se ira… estarás triste y todos te verán melancolía cuando recuerdes a tu madre, te verán como algo peor que la debilidad… te verán con lastima…

Debilidad… no había nada peor y deshonroso en Mewni, ni siquiera la tortura o la propia muerte; la debilidad no era tolerada, la debilidad era despreciada… "una reina cruel es mejor que una reina débil" decía Solaria en las reuniones sobre la forma de su gobierno.

Astral puso la copa sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

—Astral— la llamo su prima y futura reina.

—Si— Astral se voltio, pero incluso había abierto ya la puerta.

—Tengo algo de hachís… ¿quieres? — Star sonrió… y muy pronto Astral hizo lo mismo. Cerrando la puerta.

—Si, si quiero…

Janna decidió no interrumpir y seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta… pero entonces, un remordimiento la invadió, decidió que era un momento para ellas. Ya hablaría con Star, de todas formas, serian malas noticias, pues sus colegas aun no localizaban al extranjero de piel morena… que a Janna no le interesaba en absoluto salvo el hecho de que la princesa heredera del reino se relacionase con un _rumorado_ mercenario inhumano, amoral, desalmado, violento y violador.

Janna decidió irse en silencio pues con los años desarrollo el talento de caminar sin ruido.

Star saco de uno de sus cajones una caja rectangular de plata con gemas incrustadas, principalmente rubíes. Abrió la caja y adentro había cuatro pipas largas de brezo y adornada con ilustraciones de oro y sepiolita; Star tomo dos de esas pipas y le dio una a Astral, esta inmediatamente noto que la pipa parecía un dragón, la boquilla era la cola y la boca era la cabeza del dragón, lago muy ilustrativo, pues cuando se encendía la boca parecía un dragón escupiendo fuego.

Astral también noto que estar levanto el compartimento de las pipas y había unas seis panelas de la hierba.

_Eso no es un poco…_ pensó Astral. Mordió su lengua para evitar decir algún comentario ingenioso.

—Janna ya se fue— dijo Star quien con un elegante pedernal de oro encendió su producto favorito… y el de Astral… y el de prácticamente toda Mewni… pues la mayor siembra Mewni es el opio.

Astral tomo prestado el pedernal de su prima y encendió el suyo.

Ambas sostenían sus pipas con la elegancia de una taza de te de porcelana. Con el pulgar y el índice con la palma de apoyo, y el meñique levantado.

—¡Oh!, así que tú también la notaste…— Dijo su prima que hacia lo mismo que Star.

—Pues claro… a mi me entreno la abuela…

—A mí también… Janna creyó que no la notamos…

—¿Por quién nos toma? ¿Por un hombre?

Ambas se rieron fuertemente sin temor a que alguien las escuche… incluso si así era.

—[0]—

**Creo que todo esta hiendo mas o menos como quiero, corte este capítulo porque son demasiadas palabras y se tornaría tedioso leerlo todo solo por una conclusión… es demasiado, y si a mi me costo escribirlo, no imagino como será leerlo… además, quiero hacerlo un poco mas… excitante, para agregarle algo picante a esta paella insípida.**

**Además, siento que la transición de un dialogo a otro es tediosa, aburrida y casi solo para explicar algo. Pensaba publicar también una escena de Marco, pero decidí dejarla en segundo plano porque tengo algo mejor para ella... digo, para él. cabe declarar que los últimos capítulos de la serie me están dando tantas ideas que al final me arrepiento rápido de algo que escribí, así que decidí dejarla de ver por ahora… para verla completa al final. **

**Tengo más que decir, pero lo dejare para el otro. Ahora vamos con las reseñas:**

**Cohenn: **Confirmo plenamente tu critica, una historia donde el romance ocurre por una _deus ex_ —pero como buen hipócrita que soy, me leo esas historias de popa a proa todo el tiempo XD—, me gusta que el romance como elemento se desarrolle ya sea como por la apertura mutua de sentimiento, pensamiento e inseguridades, o algo simple como la atracción física o una pequeña tensión sexual… peor que se explique. Por otra parte… en definitiva no voy a hacer un capitulo entero solo con algo R34, y si lo hago hare ese capitulo largo… y bien explicito porque en este tipo de obra cruda cuadra… —_Incluso si una parte no consiente del todo…—._ En fin, espero leerte otra vez camarada. Un saludo.

**Guest: **El papel de marco es bastante complicado… puesto que ni el lo sabe… solo Star sabe lo que quiere. Star no fue la única que sufrió en realidad… hay a quienes le toco peor, por ejemplo. Este Marco es alguien que ni pide perdón ni permiso, si quiere algo, incluso si no lo obtiene, lo buscara… sin embargo, es listo, cualquier cosa medio extraña que haga tendrá graves consecuencias para él, y el solo le importa el, no le importa las consecuencias a los demás…

Bueno, es todo por ahora… nos vemos.


End file.
